Konoha High
by sugarcult-xD
Summary: After being expelled from his last school where he was constantly bullied by classmates, Naruto starts at Konoha High where he meets many different people including a complete jerk who is in all of Naruto's classes. Sasunaru slash
1. Chapter 1

Warning : This is shounen-ai meaning boy love! If you don't like it then don't read it! I hate it when people flame just because they don't like the pairing of two guys together!

Also this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me xD lol!

--

Chapter 1

Naruto had always been a troublemaker, pulling pranks on his teachers and other students but this time Naruto began to wonder if maybe he'd gone too far.

He squirmed in the wooden, uncomfortable chair on which he was seated and stared longingly at the leather comfortable looking chair on the other side of the desk.

In this chair sat a balding man, glaring at Naruto. He wasn't just any man though, he was the principle of Naruto's school - Koizumi-sensei

"Uzumaki, your father should be here any minute now." growled Koizumi-sensei, still glaring at him.

"Guardian!" The blonde bundle of energy quickly corrected.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and in walked a man with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail.

He looked nervous as he walked in.

"Iruka!" Naruto called out.

"Umino-san, I presume? You are Uzumaki's current guardian?" Koizumi-sensei asked.

"Yes, I am. Its nice to meet you." Iruka replied, politely.

"Please take a seat" Koizumi gestured to another uncomfortable looking chair next to Naruto. (its annoying to put the -sensei bit everytime so I'll just write Koizumi)

Iruka sat down, starting to look more and more worried.

"Umino-san, your son-"

"Adoptive child!" Naruto cut in, angrily. How many times did he have to tell the man?!

"Your adoptive child is out of control. He has been given numerous warnings and detentions about his behaviour and yet he continues to make trouble. His pranks may seem harmless to him but enough is enough and it is disrupting the other students learning which I don't think is fair! Today, our history teacher who has been teaching for 20 years ran out of the room crying because of him. She then resigned." Koizumi explained.

Naruto looked at the floor. He felt a bit ashamed. He didn't think she would get that upset.

The reason Naruto played pranks was simply because his classmates had always bullied him for being an orphan. He had been in foster homes several times, none of which had lasted long and often were abusive.

He had scars all over him, the most obvious of which were the whisker-like scars on his cheeks. The scars, however just made the kids laugh at him more. The pranks were a cry for help.

The teachers didn't seee this as a cry for help, they just began to see him as a troublemaker and a muisance. Some even thought of him as a monster or a demon.

When the bulling got worse and more apparant, the teachers turned a blind eye. In their opinion, he deserved it.

Naruto began to play more and more jokes and pranks. It was his revenge.

However, he never meant for someone to quit just because of him.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to expel him." Koizumi-sensei continued.

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open.

"What?! No way!" He shouted, jumping to his feet.

He looked down at the faces of the other two. Koizumi was watching carefully with a smug aura around him.

When he looked at Iruka however, he felt ten-times worse. Iruka was not looking at him but staring determinately at the desk in front of him. His eyes showed disapointment and his face was slightly crumpled. He looked like he was about to cry.

Naruto looked away. He had already hurt Iruka enough. Fighting back would just make it worse. He should just take the expullsion and start over in a new school.

He nodded softly, accepting his punishment.

"I understand. Come on, Iruka. Lets go." Naruto said quietly.

Iruka stood up, still not looking at Naruto or making any eye contact.

They both walked towards the door and Iruka left first. Naruto glanced round, quickly at Koizumi-sensei and the smirk he was wearing said everything! 'You're a monster! YOu don't belong in this school! Get out!!' was basically what it said.

Naruto was used to being looked at in this way and this treatment, so he was surprised when he felt a stab of sadness.

He covered this up with a happy smile. He grinned at Koizumi, his eyes twinkling mischeivously. He wanted to keep up his 'happy go lucky' act right to the end.

"See ya later, ya loser!" He said, holding up the peace sign before slipping out of the room, hearing an angry snarl behind him.

Once he was out of the room, he let his smile slip and sadness fill his eyes.

He followed Iruka, who was now quite far away back down to the car, dragging his feet along the floor.

--

Naruto lay on his bed, sadly, his head buried in his pillow.

He wasn't sad that he wasn't going to that school anymore. That school was like his own personal hell where he was tortured and bullied every day.

What did upset him was the feeling of failure he felt in his gut. He hadn't felt failure this strong for a long time.

The ride home from school had been intensely silent. Naruto had wanted to scream, just to break the silence.

Iruka had refused to make any eye contact with him and he still wore the same disappointed look he had on in the principles office.

There was a knock on his bedroom door and Naruto called out "Come in."

Iruka walked in and Naruto felt the bed sag slightly as Iruka sat down next to him.

There was silence for a few seconds before Iruka started to speak.

"Because you were expelled, I doubt any other private schools will take you but there is a public school close by. Konoha High. I've heard they take people who were expelled from their previous schools. I talked to the principle and he says they would be happy to take you." (Naruto was going to a private school before by the way)

Naruto listened and looked up from his pillow.

"Konoha High? When do I start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." Iruka stated simply.

"Tomorrow?!" Repeated Naruto in shock. "Don't most schools make you start in like September? At the start of the school year?" he asked.

"Yes, well, I get the impression that the principle is a bit eccentric. Hatake Kakashi, I think his name was. Anyway, you start tomorrow and do not get in any more trouble."

Naruto nodded, looking at his toes, ashamed.

"No more trouble!" He repeated. This seemed to satisfy Iruka because he nodded, got up and left, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts.

'Konoha High, huh? I wonder what the people are like... Like it matters anyway. I know I'll just be hated again. The only difference between this school and that school is that Konoha High is a public school where as my last one was private.'

With that thought, he yawned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow again.

He didn't want to think about it anymore and he was exhausted after such an aweful day.

He felt his eyes get heavier and heavier until they finally closed and he drifted into a deep sleep.

--

"-ruto? Naruto? ...NARUTO!"

The blonde, jolted awake and the sound of Iruka, shouting his name.

"Wha-?" He asked blearily.

"It's time for school! You can't be late on your first day! You better not make any trouble there." Iruka threatened.

Naruto, groaned as the memories of the previous day returned to him.

Slowly he rolled out of bed, had a quick shower and got dressed.

He wore baggy jeans and a black and orange hoody. He decided to put on a little bit of eyeliner to make his eyes stand out more. He decided it looked pretty cool and left it on. His hair was messy and spiked out in all different dirctions.

He looked at the time and decided it was time to go. He grabbed his battered rucsack that looked ready to break very soon and slung it over one shoulder.

All in all, he looked pretty cool.

"Seeya Iruka!" He called out and opened the door.

"Hey wait!" Iruka cried! Naruto stopped and looked back.

"Yeah...?" he asked, confused.

"Where are you going?!"

"Uh... school? Ya know, Konoha High and all that..?" Naruto asked, wondering if Iruka was going crazy.

"You don't know the way, you idiot!" Iruka replied, angrily.

"Oh... Ooops. Guess I didn't think of that." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'll drive you there but after today you're gonna have to take the bus because I need to get to work!" Iruka told him, grabbing his car keys off the table.

"Okay." Naruto agreed and followed him out to the car.

After a few minutes in the car, Iruka finally announced "We're here!" He looked around for a parking apace as Naruto stared up at the school. It wasn't as big as his old school but he knew he would still get lost in there. After all Naruto had no sense of direction.

Iruka finally spotted a parking space and parked carefully.

Naruto began to grab his rucksack, getting ready to go but Iruka switched off the engine and twisted in his seat to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, I know I've said this many times before but seriously now - Please, please don't get in any trouble this time. I don't think I could handle you getting expelled again!" he said, seriously.

Naruto froze as he looked into Iruka's eyes and saw how much he didn't want Nauto to get into trouble.

He felt a wave of guilt flood over him and he nodded, really meaning it. He never wanted to see Iruka like he had seen him in the office again.

"Okay then. Good luck on your first day!" Iruka said, his smile ruturning to his face.

Naruto grinned back, replying with a simple "Yup!" and hopped out of the car, giving Iruka a wave as he pulled out and drove away.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the school.

'Konoha High... I wonder if this will be as bad as my last school. Well, theres only only one way to find out!' he thought.

Taking a deep breath he started to walk, slowly towards the entrance of his new school.

TBC...

--

Okay, end of chapter 1!

Um.. I hope you like it. Review please! Reviews inspire me to write but I'm not one of those people who deletes their story just because they don't get enough reviews. Sorry if any of you people reading has done this. No offense to you! I doubt anyone is reading this note anyway so I'll stop writing now! Review!! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Onto chapter 2.

Warnings : Same as the last chapter. Go back if you can't remember and care that much. I'm to lazy to write it all again!

--

Last chapter : 'Konoha High... I wonder if this will be as bad as my last school. Well, there's only only one way to find out!'

Taking a deep breath he started to walk, slowly towards the entrance of his new school.

--

Chapter 2

He reached the door and stopped. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he was nervous!

He knew he would be treated the same way as last time. It was nothing new! So why was he standing, hesitantly in front of the door, like an idiot?

'Maybe I should just skip today.' he thought, hoping he could prolong the time until he had to go to the hellhole he called high school.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, he remembered Iruka's voice telling him not to get into any trouble. Surely skipping school would get him into trouble. Especially as it was his first day.

He turned back round to face the door and made a fist.

"I can do this!" he told himself out loud and received a few funny looks by a group of girls passing by.

"Move!" said a cold voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around and his bright blue eyes met cold black ones. He shivered involuntarily. Never had he seen such emotionless, hollow eyes before.

The eyes belonged to a boy about his age, maybe a bit older. He was taller than Naruto but then again most people were taller than Naruto. His raven hair spiked out at the back but his bangs flopped down neatly onto his face.

"I told you to get out of my way, dobe!" The boy said.

Naruto jerked back to reality

"Uh... right..." he said, moving out of the way. "Hey! Wait! What did you just call me?!" Naruto demanded as he finally registered what the other boy had said.

The boy just looked at him and walked into the school without another word!

Naruto huffed angrily. He hadn't even walked into the school and already he was hated.

He made an exasperated sound, before walking into the school, all previous thoughts of skipping forgotten.

Upon entering, he saw complete chaos. Naruto froze in the doorway as the noise hit him.

In his old school when they had wanted to bully him they had done it secretively at least and in private.

Naruto had been in this school for 30 seconds and he could already see some guys beating up another guy right in the corridor. People were just walking past like nothing was happening

'Is this normal here?' he wondered in shock.

Suddenly a bell rang through the hall and there was a stampede of people trying to get to class on time.

Naruto blinked as he realized everyone had gone and the corridor was empty except for a few stragglers hurrying after the rest.

'Weird... Better go get my schedule. I don't want to be late on my first day.' he thought and began to walk, even though he had no idea where he was going 'I'm sure I'll find it eventually' he thought.

After five minutes Naruto was completely lost. He began to wish there was someone he could ask for directions.

Suddenly he saw a figure up ahead and relief washed over him.

"Oi!" he called out and began to walk faster to catch up with the person. The person just carried on walking though.

Naruto frowned. Maybe the person hadn't heard him.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted, loudly beginning to run. The person continued walking.

Naruto was mad now! The person must of heard him and yet he was blatantly ignoring him. Naruto began to wonder if everyone in this school was a jerk.

"I SAID WAIT!!" Naruto screeched, running as fast as he could now.

When he caught up with the person, he realized two things:

1.) It was a boy listening to his ipod on a high volume. That's why he didn't hear him.

and

2.) He should really concentrate more on running.

At that moment, Naruto tripped over his own feet. He stumbled trying to find something to grab onto. There was nothing and so fell flat on his face.

He lay on the floor groaning. "Aww, man!" He moaned, rubbing his arm, which he had thrown out to attempt to cushion his fall.

A bark of laughter made Naruto suddenly aware of the boy in front of him.

His face flushed pink as he realized he had made a complete and utter idiot of himself in front of a stranger.

"Uh... heh heh." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

The boy had shaggy brown hair that flopped around his face, messily and abnormally sharp teeth.

He held out a hand to help Naruto up. Naruto stared at the hand, wide eyed. Noone had ever bothered to help him up before.

Naruto took the hand and was pulled to his feet

"The names Kiba!" The boy grinned.

Naruto stared at him, surprised. He was actually being nice to him! Naruto had never had a friend before.

"U-Um, I'm Naruto!" he said, smiling back at him.

"Well Naruto, you seem kinda lost. Anything I can help you with?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get to... uh... the place where they hand out schedules." Naruto replied.

Kiba let out another bark of laughter before leading Naruto to a door with a sign saying 'Office'

They entered to see a man with grey hair and a mask covering part of his face.

"Uhm, I'm new here. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I need my schedule." Naruto explained quickly.

"Ah... Uzumaki... Nice to meet you! I'm Hatake Kakashi. Just call me Kakashi. I trust you will behave better here than at your last school?" He asked.

"Um. Yeah, sure." He mumbled. He could feel Kiba's questioning gaze and firmly looked at the floor.

"Good. Here is your schedule!" Kakashi said, handing Naruto a piece of paper. "Now get to your homeroom class. You are in Class 2F. Same as Inizuka, here." (is that his last name? S)

Naruto nodded and him and Kiba left.

"Dude, what did he mean when he said to behave better than at your last school?" Kiba asked the second they closed the door behind them.

Naruto groaned inwardly. He didn't want Kiba to know he had been expelled. There was no way Kiba would still want to be friends after hearing that. But he didn't want to lie either.

"I was expelled from my last school for pulling to many pranks." Naruto explained truthfully.

He looked at the floor, not wanting to see Kiba's reaction.

"Woaaah! Cool! That's awesome! I'm kinda a school prankster here too. I think us two are gonna be great mates." Kiba grinned.

Naruto felt a warmth in his stomach and he blushed in joy. He grinned back at Kiba, his bright blue eyes, sparkling.

"Whoa, dude! You look like a girl when you do that!" Kiba said, laughing.

Kiba realized he had said the wrong thing when he looked at Naruto's expression.

"uh oh!" he said and began to run.

Naruto chased after him. "Get back here! I'll prove my manliness to you!" he shouted.

As he was chasing Kiba, Naruto allowed himself a secret smile.

'He said we were going to be great mates... Hehe!' He thought and grinned, happily to himself.

Kiba laughed as he ran away from his new friend.

--

"So, the reason you are 20 minute late to homeroom which lasts 30 minutes is because Uzumaki is new and got lost so you asked Inizuka for help and then he too got lost, even though he has been in this class for two years?" The teacher asked looking disbelievingly at them.

Naruto had chased Kiba for another 10 minutes before they both ran into Class 2F panting and out of breath.

When the teacher asked why they were late, Naruto hadn't wanted to explain that it was because he was chasing Kiba down the corridors so he made up the first thing he could think of.

Naruto nodded, seriously and said, "Yes. It was very unfortunate."

Kiba let out a snort and Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Dude, your face." Kiba choked out before having a laughing fit.

Naruto put a hand up to his face, "My face?!" he asked, "Whats wrong with it?!"

The other students were laughing too now, even the teacher was stifling a chortle.

Naruto was bewildered. What was going on? What was wrong with his face?

"You've got the whole 'I'm-so-good-and-innocent-believe-me-sensei!' look down! Its hilarious man!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto didn't even know he was doing it. He laughed along.

When everyone had calmed down and stopped laughing, the teacher said,

"Inizuka. Your seat is over there at the end of the row next to Hyuuga Hinata!" Kiba grinned, happily and blushed slightly.

"Uzumaki, you can go sit over there in between Sabaku and Uchiha!" the teacher said and Naruto looked around wondering who Sabaku and Uchiha were.

Finally the teacher pointed them out to him.

He sat down in his seat and turned to his right.

"Hi. I'm Naruto." he smiled at the boy. He had messy red hair and dark eyeliner on. He had a red tattoo on his forehead.

'Ai... That means love right?' Naruto thought absently.

The boy looked at him and glared.

The boy had a very scary glare but it didn't have any effect on Naruto, who had been glared at constantly for years.

Naruto just smiled "Its nice to meet you!" he chirped brightly.

Confusion clouded the boys face as he looked at Naruto. He looked away quickly and kept his eyes forward.

Naruto shrugged and turned to his left.

"Hey! I'm Naruto. Who are you?" he asked, happily.

The boy turned to face him and his jaw dropped.

It was that jerk from this morning who called him a dobe!

--

Okay, end of chapter 2! Next chapter will have more sasuke in, I promise! xD

Please review and if you have anything that you want to happen in the story, tell me and I might add it in xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Yay!

Thank you to : sasukexnaruto4ever

hokagegodessarya

Dragon77

babycobweb

FANGIRL OF SASUNARU HOTNESS

for reviewing the last chapter. It really meant a lot to me!

--

Last chapter : "Hey! I'm Naruto. Who are you?" he asked, happily.

The boy turned to face him and his jaw dropped.

It was that jerk from this morning who called him a dobe!

--

Chapter 3

"YOU!" Naruto screeched, loudly.

"You're too loud, dobe." The boy calmly said.

"My name is NOT dobe!! It's NARUTO and I am NOT a dobe!! You're the dobe, you... you... TEME!" Naruto yelled, his face flushing with rage.

"I'm not the one screaming in the middle of homeroom." The boy said, his face betraying no emotion.

Naruto suddenly become aware of the fact that everybody was staring at them, mouths open and eyes wide.

Naruto's cheeks turned even pinker in embarrassment.

"Teme!" Naruto hissed before dramatically throwing himself down onto the chair, with a loud "HMPH!"

There was complete silence as all the students and the teacher stared in shock - nothing like that ever happened at Konoha High.

Naruto was surprised. In his old school the teacher would just carry straight on after his little outbursts and the students would quietly snicker but essentially just ignore it - they would get him later after class.

He looked around the classroom. Kiba looked ready to burst into applause. He took it that no-one ever stood up to duck-butt hair guy.

Finally getting tired of the silence and the stares, he cleared his throat and said "Continue with your lesson." motioning for her to carry on.

"Uh.." the teacher mumbled, trying to remember what she was saying before the blonde disrupted the class.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone got up, making their way to their next classes.

Naruto grabbed his schedule off the desk

Period 1 - Maths - Tsunade-sensei

Period 2 - Maths - Tsunade-sensei

Break

Period 3 - Art - Gai-sensei

Period 4 - Art - Gai-sensei

Lunch

Period 5 - Science - Orochimaru-sensei

Period 6 - Science - Orochimaru-sensei

Break

Period 7 - French - Ibiki-sensei

Period 8 - French - Ibiki-sensei

Naruto groaned. Maths! Maybe he should just ditch maths.

"Oi, dobe. You have my schedule." said a voice, making Naruto jump slightly.

He turned to see who had spoken only to see the teme from before.

"Teme. Why would I want your schedule?! This is mine!!" Naruto retorted. He looked down at the paper only to notice that it said** UCHIHA SASUKE** in big bold letters at the top.

"Huh? Who's Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked himself, frowning.

"I am! You have my schedule!" Sasuke repeated, rolling his eyes.

Naruto flushed bright red. "T-Then where's mine?! You stole it, didn't you!? You BASTARD!!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke simply pointed to a piece of paper on the desk right in front of Naruto in answer.

Naruto picked it up. It had **UZUMAKI NARUTO** written in big bold letters at the top. Damn.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, turning redder than a beetroot.

Sasuke suddenly let out a little snort of laughter, he found this incredibly amusing. He then realised what he had done and snapped his hand over his mouth, looking shocked with himself.

He grabbed his schedule off Naruto and walked, quickly away without a second glance at Naruto.

The energetic blonde shrugged and began to leave with HIS schedule.

He walked past several desks, a pencil that someone had left, Kiba who had turned to stone, a... wait... WHAT?!

Naruto doubled back and stared at his friend who had completely frozen.

"Kiba? Kiba, man? You okay?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Kiba suddenly came back to life and stared at Naruto in shock.

"You got the Ice-prince to show emotion!" he said, slowly.

Naruto guessed that he had witnessed Sasuke and his earlier little spat.

"Hmm? He just laughed." Naruto replied, surprised Kiba was making such a big deal of it.

"Just... laughed...? I don't think you understand. I have known that boy for two years and not once have I seen even the smallest of emotions on his face. It's your first day and you made him LAUGH!? ...you are a God!" Kiba said, his face completely serious.

Naruto burst into laughter. He clapped his friend on the back "You are an idiot, Kiba!" he laughed.

"Uh... Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"We're late for our next lessons."

Naruto blinked and looked at the clock on the wall which revealed that they were five minutes late.

"We'd better hurry up or you may have to put your 'I'm-so-innocent' look to use." Kiba grinned.

Naruto laughed and mock punched him on the arm.

"What have you got next? I've got Maths! Yuck!" Kiba said.

"Uhhh..." Naruto looked down at his schedule.

Period 1 - Maths - Tsunade-sensei

Period 2 - Maths - Tsunade-sensei

Break

Period 3 - Art - Gai-sensei

Period 4 - Art - Gai-sensei

Lunch

Period 5 - Science - Orochimaru-sensei

Period 6 - Science - Orochimaru-sensei

Break

Period 7 - French - Ibiki-sensei

Period 8 - French - Ibiki-sensei

Huh? Wasn't that the same as Sasuke's? Did he still have the teme's schedule? He looked and the name at the top clearly said **UZUMAKI NARUTO**.

Then that must mean...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed.

Poor Kiba jumped out of his skin in shock. He peered over Naruto's shoulder at the timetable.

"Cheer up! Maths is bad but its not that bad!" he said.

--

Naruto lay his head on the desk, cursing his last name.

'I mean why did it have to begin with U? Why not A or B or something as far away from U as possible?' he thought as he glared at the boy sat next to him. Guess who. That's right - Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade-sensei, the maths teacher (who was also blindingly obviously drunk) had insisted they all sit in alphabetical order and that was how Naruto ended up sitting next to the Uchiha.

"And so because of this X must equal Y divided by the sub-total of PQ which would mean 72 divided by 8. So X equals 9." Explained Tsunade in one breath.

Naruto lightly banged his head on the desk and sighed. He had never exactly been a 'good' student and maths wasn't exactly his best subject. Basically he had absolutely no idea what the hell Tsunade just said.

He looked across at Sasuke who was busy taking notes in his perfect handwriting.

Sensing Naruto's eyes on him he looked up.

Black eyes met blue and as soon as the eye contact was made, Sasuke immediately looked quickly back down at his notes but Naruto noticed that he didn't write down another word until the bell rang for break.

They both packed off their stuff and Sasuke hurried out off the classroom, away from Naruto.

A question mark appeared above Naruto's head.

'Geez! What's his problem? He acts like he's got a stick shoved up his ass.' Naruto thought.

"Yeah. I think so too." Kiba said.

Naruto shrieked, his voice going an octave higher than usual. "KIBA! Don't do that! You scared me to death. Wait a minute, did I just say that out loud? I could've sworn I thought it.

"No, you didn't say anything but you looked deep in thought. I just wanted to freak you out a bit. Did you think I was a mind reader?" Kiba asked, grinning.

Naruto shook his head and laughed. It felt good to have a friend.

--

"Oh god! I'm scarred!" Naruto moaned, rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry, man. We all are after our first lesson with Gai." Kiba grinned, patting Naruto on the back.

Naruto had entered Art worrying that he would be placed next to Sasuke again.

The good news was that he wasn't sat next to Sasuke

The bad news was Gai-sensei has stood over him all lesson exclaiming about Naruto's youthful aura and the youthfulness of transfer students. He also had to deal with Sasuke smirking smugly at him all lesson. He was sat on the other side of the classroom - far away from Gai.

It was a complete nightmare.

"At least it's lunch now." Naruto said

"Yeah, come on! I'll show ya to the cafeteria!" Kiba offered, grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him towards the lunch room.

When they finally got there, Kiba let go of Naruto's arm and Naruto oggled at the size of the room.

"Its huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup! So where do ya wanna eat?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Where do you normally eat? Don't you usually sit with your friends?" Naruto wondered.

"Oh, I sit with different people every day. We are welcome to eat with pretty much any group in here so take your pick." Kiba said, cheerfully.

"Hmmm..." Naruto's eyes scanned over all the tables, taking in all the different groups. Until his eyes fell on one table.

"Okay then. Lets sit over there!" Naruto replied, pointing to the table he meant.

TBC

--

End of Chapter 3.

Sorry if it's shorter than the others. I don't know if it is. I can't really tell. Anyways please review with ideas and comments. Also if anyone can guess correctly whose table Naruto wanted to sit at to eat lunch then you get special mention and cookies in the next chapter xD so review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Firstly, no-one got who he is going to sit with right but I'm gonna give sasukexnaruto4ever some cookies anyway because she (I'm just assuming that you are a girl - sorry if I'm wrong!) was the only one who tried to get it right and she seemed to really want the cookies lol. Also she has reviewed every chapter and so is probably my favourite person on ff right now! lol! Thank youuu sasukexnaruto4ever! xD gives her cookies

Also thank you to : Panda Luver 4 Life

SetsuenXX

for reviewing the last chapter.

Okay on with Chapter 4!!

--

Last Chapter : "Oh, I sit with different people every day. We are welcome to eat with pretty much any group in here so take your pick." Kiba said, cheerfully.

"Hmmm..." Naruto's eyes scanned over all the tables, taking in all the different groups. Until his eyes fell on one table.

"Okay then. Lets sit over there!" Naruto replied, pointing to the table he meant.

--

Chapter 4

"Huh?" was all Kiba could say as Naruto started walking to the table he had chosen.

"Naruto wait!" he called out and grabbed his arm. "Why there?! I said we were welcome to eat pretty much anywhere. That table is one of the only exceptions!" he said.

"Well we'll just have to change that!" Naruto grinned, making the peace sign and started towards the table again.

He was walking towards a table where only one person was seated - the red-headed boy who he had sat next to in homeroom.

'He looks lonely.' thought Naruto, sadly.

'That boy has a death-wish' thought Kiba as he got hold of Naruto's arm again.

"You can't Naruto! You don't know who that is!" Kiba exclaimed.

The blonde shot him a confused look.

"Who is he then?" He asked.

Kiba sighed. People were beginning to stare at the two boys. He grabbed Naruto's arm (A/N AGAIN?! Why does Kiba drag Naruto everywhere?! Poor Naruto's arm must hurt. TT) and pulled him to the side of the cafeteria, where it was more discrete.

"That's Sabaku Gaara! He's a total outcast. If anyone even gets too close to him, he glares at them. I'm not kidding, he hates EVERYONE! He's really scary!" Kiba hissed.

"Aww is wittle kiba afwaid of the big bad Gaawa?" Naruto mocked in a baby voice, before marching down to the table again, a bounce in his step.

Kiba stared in disbelief at his happy-go-lucky, oblivious friend and slowly began to inch after him.

'He's playing with fire. I'll just have to make sure he doesn't get burned.' Kiba thought, grimly.

--

Gaara's POV

I was sitting eating lunch on my own as usual when suddenly a blonde boy, plonked himself down on the table. It was the same one from this morning - the one who was immune to my glare.

"Hi!" he said and grinned at me. He was so bright I could barely look at him. I'm not used to human contact.

"Hurry up, Kiba!" whined blonde boy. I looked up to see a dog boy standing near the table, looking scared to sit down. At least he has some common sense.

Finally he sat down, next to blonde boy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You're Sabaku Gaara right?" blonde boy said, still smiling.

I nodded, before suddenly realised what was happening. I sent him a death glare.

The dog boy who I had no idea of the name of, fell off the back of the seat, in fright.

Blonde boy, (Naruto was it?) remained completely unmoved and to my surprise, he started laughing.

"Sorry but glares don't scare me. I'm far too used to it!" Naruto grinned.

"Used to it?! What do you mean?!" Dog boy asked worriedly. He had somehow managed to get back the seat without me noticing.

"Uh." There was a slight pause as the smile disappeared off his face but it was back a second later.

"Just... Ya know... people didn't like me much at my last school. Or well... people didn't like me in general." he said, looking at the table, letting out a slight laugh.

This Naruto boy seems interesting. His eyes are the same as mine. I can see that he has suffered pain too.

I noticed that without him realising it, Naruto unconsciously traced one of the whisker-like scars on his cheeks. I wonder how he got them.

"Uhh, why is everyone staring at us?" Naruto asked, only now noticing he fact that the cafeteria had gone quiet and everyone was staring.

"Because you're sat with me." I answered shortly.

Naruto looked confused about what I had said, where as the dog boy just looked shocked that I had said anything at all.

Pretty soon people began to chatter again and stopped staring.

--

Naruto's POV

"Hey, Naruto. You coming to buy some food?" Kiba asked me.

Konoha High did not allow students to bring in packed lunches. All food must be bought in the cafeteria.

I frowned. It wasn't usually a problem but Iruka wasn't exactly rich. The only reason I was in a private school before was because I studied hard for the exams and got a scholarship.

I knew Iruka would have given me money if I had asked for it but I always felt guilty asking for money from him.

"Um... I'm not really hungry now." I told Kiba, sending him a fake smile.

He believed me of course. I had perfected the fake smile long ago.

He smiled back, stood up and went to buy his food.

I looked at the red-head sat across from me.

"I like your tattoo." I commented. "Ai. That means love, right?" I asked. I thought it meant that but I wasn't totally sure.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah." he said.

"Why'd you get it? I mean no offense but you don't look like the type to get 'love' tattooed across your forehead. You look like the type to have 'DESTRUCTION' tattooed there!" I said. Did I mention that tact was never my strong point?

I expected him to glare at me or storm off or something but instead he chuckled slightly.

I blinked in surprise as I heard a huge crash nearby.

Okay, this was just plain weird! Kiba had dropped his tray and was looking ready to faint. The whole cafeteria was deadly silent and staring at us. Everyone's jaws were wide open.

...This school is so strange!

Whispers erupted from all around, breaking the silence.

'He made Gaara _laugh_'  
'Who _IS _that blonde boy'  
'Whoa. He must be like a really _really_ funny guy!'

I looked across at Gaara. His face was impassive but I have had a talent for reading peoples faces and emotions. I could tell by his eyes that he was still mildly amused.

I decided to ignore the stares and carried on talking to Gaara.

--

Normal POV

"Uh, Kiba? Are you okay, man?" Naruto asked nervously, suddenly noticing he hadn't moved in like half an hour.

He was still stood in the same spot where he had dropped his food.

"Yeah. Fine, man!" He said, his voice about two octaves higher than usual.

Naruto laughed. "Isn't it time for the next lesson?" he asked.

Kiba looked at the clock. "Yeah. What do you have next?" he asked Naruto.

"Science, with Orochimaru." The blonde answered.

"Me too!" Kiba said, pleased to have another lesson with his friend.

"What do you have Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Art." he replied. Naruto burst into laughter.

"With Gai?!" he asked and Gaara nodded. Naruto laughed even harder!

"Hahahaha! Good luck with that! I'm sure you'll have a very 'youthful' time!" He scoffed.

Kiba started laughing too where as Gaara just looked confused.

"So this Orochimaru. Is he nice?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno! Never had him before." Kiba unhelpfully answered.

"I've had him." Gaara said.

There was a pause as Naruto and Kiba looked expectantly at him waiting for him to elaborate. He didn't.

"Well? Is he nice?" Naruto impatiently asked.

Gaara simply smirked at him and somehow Naruto knew he would not enjoy Science this year.

--

Okay, end of chapter 4!

Please review with ideas on what should happen next and comments on the story so far! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Hehe, I'm having so much fun writing this!

Also Thank you to : sasukexnaruto4ever (again hehe! xD I'm glad you adore the story! Also, Thanks for the suggestion! I'm going to use it! Hehe I think pervert-Orochimaru is hilarious)  
SetsuenXX (Thanks! lol)  
Panda Luver 4 Life (Lol! Everyone in this school like massively overreact to things xD Also, what does 'procrastinate' mean? Hehe. Sorry. I'm a bit dumb lol)  
rry (I agree! I think Naruto is hilarious! He just has a funny character without even meaning to be funny.)  
babycobweb (I'm glad! And I am!:)

Anyways onto chapter 5!

--

Last chapter : "Well? Is he nice?" Naruto impatiently asked.

Gaara simply smirked at him and somehow Naruto knew he would not enjoy Science this year.

--

Chapter 5

Naruto trudged, reluctantly into science, with Kiba trudging just as reluctantly next to him.

"Boysss, you are 10 minutesss late!" hissed a man at the front, who Naruto assumed was Orochimaru.

'Whoa! What is he, a snake man? I mean who says their 's's like that in real life outside of manga?!'

Naruto decided to use his newly found 'I'm-so-innocent-please-believe-me-sensei' look.

"My watch stopped. We didn't realize the time." Naruto lied. In fact they had been taking their time to get there to try and avoid Orochimaru as long as possible without skipping.

Orochimaru stared for a few seconds, sizing them up. Naruto did not like how Orochimaru's eyes glinted in satisfaction when he looked Naruto up and down.

"You. Dog boy! You are excused for being late. Go and sit down by sunglasses boy." Orochimaru said and Kiba needed no further encouragement. He sat down in he place, looking confused as to why Orochimaru had not told Naruto to sit down.

"As for you..." Orochimaru said, approaching Naruto until he was very close. "Detention. In my officcce. After school. Tonight." He purred into Naruto's ear.

Naruto leapt back, looking shocked, before scowling. Naruto had not even noticed the suggestion in Orochimaru's voice. All he knew was he was being singled out and was the only one being punished. He was used to that from his old school and he couldn't let it happen here too.

He folded his arms stubbornly.

"No!" He announced, angrily.

"What?!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"I said NO, you snake BASTARD! I will not be attending detention with you after school! Why am I the only one that has to go?! Is this a hate crime?! Are you discriminating against me?! It's because I'm blonde isn't it!? Or is it because I'm slightly smaller than average?! You're probably gonna beat me up in your office right?! Aren't you?! ANSWER ME BASTARD!!" Naruto screamed without pausing for breath.

"I HATE people who discriminate. You can probably get fired for this you know?! Even if it's not discrimination, picking on one student can get you fired too! It's true! Go and ask Kakashi-sensei if you don't believe me! Go on!! Go and ask him!! If you make me go to this detention I will make sure your butt is kicked out of this school so fast, it'll make your head spin!!" Naruto ranted on, without taking a breath.

When he finally finished his rant he was panting, slightly out of breath.

He glared, defiantly at Orochimaru, who was looking shocked that such an innocent, pure looking boy had such an awful temper.

"Ooh, fiesssty. I like that." hissed Orochimaru, suddenly smirking.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, dangerously and he opened his mouth, ready to start another angry rant but Orochimaru interrupted.

"Go and sssit down by Sssasssuke. You are excusssed for being late." He said, obviously afraid of Naruto's sharp tongue. (Not in the literal sense of course.)

Naruto smirked in triumph, before realizing what name he just said.

'Oh man!' he groaned, mentally.

He looked around for any other seats. The only one left was next to Sasuke, who was sat right on the back row.

Naruto went over and sat down, flinging his rucksack in the desk and letting out a loud "Hmph!" to let Sasuke know he was not happy to be there.

"Can I go to the toilet?" A random, good looking kid on the front row asked Orochimaru, who smirked and licked his lips before replying,

"Of courssse, Hiroki-kun. Take your time."

The boy got up and left and a few seconds later Orochimaru stood up and said,

"Classss, pleassse excussse me for a minute." before stalking out of the classroom, looking excited. It was obvious he was following Hiroki to the bathroom.

The class shuddered thinking simultaneously, 'Oh god! Our science teacher is a child molester!'

Naruto, being as innocent and dense as he was simply thought, 'I wonder where the teacher went in the middle of the lesson.'

"Hey, blondie! Stay away from MY Sasuke-kun." An annoying voice said.

Naruto looked up to see a pink-haired girl, glaring at him.

'It's probably his girlfriend. Whoa, she's possessive. I was only sat next to him.' Naruto thought.

"Uh... there are kind of no other seats." Naruto stated, truthfully.

"Switch with me!" The pink-haired girl demanded.

Naruto looked to where she had been sitting. She had been sat next to a nice-looking kid.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned, cheerfully and stood up, about to make his way to the girls seat but after taking one step, he couldn't move any further.

His hoodie was caught on something. Confused, he looked back to see what it was caught on. Instead he saw a hand.

Sasuke had grabbed his hoodie and was holding him back. He wasn't looking at Naruto but instead was looking straight forward at nothing.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Stay here." He answered, emotionlessly.

"But your girlfriend is gonna sit here." Naruto replied.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to Naruto's

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Sasuke said, angrily.

"Not yet!" The girl cockily added.

"Never! Now leave. You are not welcome to sit here!" Sasuke said, looking at the girl.

"Oh and he is?!" She scoffed, pointing at Naruto.

"Yes, he is. Now leave." Sasuke said.

The girl's eyes grew wide and she burst into tears, running back to her seat.

Naruto was confused.

'Why did he do that? He must really hate that girl.' He thought.

"Sit." Sasuke said, quietly, looking straight ahead again.

Naruto sat.

"Um, you can let go of my hoodie now." Naruto laughed, nervously, noticing Sasuke was still tightly gripping his hoodie.

Sasuke immediately let go and his cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. He looked down at his work and let his bangs hide most of his face from Naruto

Naruto, of course didn't notice.

He blinked and frowned, unsure of what just happened and why.

"Hmph! Bastard!" He muttered and he was sure that for a second he saw Sasuke smirk through his bangs.

At that moment Orochimaru came back into the classroom, looking angry. Hiroki was not there. The class let out a sigh of relief. Hiroki must have gotten away before he was molested. However, this left Orochimaru in a bad mood and he would take it out on the rest of the class.

"For homework I expect you all to do Pagesss 25-30 Questionsss 1-123, Page 34 Questionsss 3-19 and Page 29 Questionsss 1-15." He called out.

Everyone's mouth dropped and stared in shock at him. That was a ridiculous amount of homework.

"If anyone doesss not complete thisss, they will have detention with me." he continued, smirking.

This was too much for the class to take. There were loud gasps, a couple of "Oh my god!"s, several people fell off their chairs and one person even broke out into loud sobs. The rest just looked too shocked to move.

Naruto watched the scene unfold with a 'what the hell?!' expression.

'What the hell is wrong with the people at this school?! They are so over the top! It's only detention. Jeez! They overreact to everything!' he thought.

"Hey, teme! Why is everyone so scared of detention with this Orochimaru guy?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You mean... you haven't noticed how he looks at all the students? You really are a dobe." Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked confused before scowling

"Uhh... O-of course I have noticed, teme! Don't underestimate me!" Naruto growled, his face turning red.

"Basically, you should stay as far away from Orochimaru as possible." Sasuke said, putting his work, text book and pencil case into his bag.

"Why are you packing away your stuff? The lesson isn't over yet, you idiot!" Naruto exclaimed!

At that exact moment, the bell rang. Naruto froze, feeling stupid.

Sasuke picked up his bag and stood up. He smirked at Naruto, who had started packing his stuff away and left.

Naruto scowled after him before slinging his rucksack over one shoulder and walking over to Kiba.

"Finally! It's break!" Naruto said in exhaustion.

Kiba laughed. "Yup. Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere I can lie down!" Naruto groaned.

"The roof it is then." Kiba grinned "Come on. It's this way!" he said, leading Naruto towards the roof.

When they got there, Naruto stepped out onto the roof and felt a refreshing breeze ripple through his hair.

He grinned as he looked down at the view. It was relaxing up here.

"Hey Kiba. Who's the blonde guy?" Asked a voice behind him.

Naruto whirled around, not having known that there was anyone already up on the roof. He saw...

--

End of chapter 5.

Hehe. So can you guess who the person (or people) already on the roof are?

Please review with ideas on what should happen next or suggestions for improvement or just any general comments. Thanks! xD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Chapter 6! xD

I just realized that i forgot to add a disclaimer on the past FIVE chapters! God, I'm an idiot! I could've been sued!! So here it is:

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters.

Thank you to :

mickey8701

sasukexnaruto4ever - nice guess by the way

dragonfire04

fan girl 666

FANGIRL OF SASUNARU HOTNESS

zero434

JaRyse

ooxshinobixoo

--

Last chapter : "Hey Kiba. Who's the blonde guy?" Asked a voice behind him.

Naruto whirled around, not having known that there was anyone already up on the roof. He saw...

--

Chapter 6

He saw two boys lying on the floor, their arms resting behind their heads.

"Hey Shika. Hey Chouji. This is Naruto. He's new here and he's my new best friend!" Kiba said, grinning, putting an arm around Naruto.

Naruto grinned and flushed slightly in pleasure at the words 'best friend.'

"Nice to meet you!" he said, energetically. The thought of being someones best friend had returned the energy that had been sucked out of him in Science.

"Yeah. You too. I'm Shikamaru by the way. Just call me Shika." Said the boy with spiky brown hair, lazily.

"I'm Chouji." Said the chubbier one, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back at them. Kiba and Naruto both sat next to each other on the floor.

"So what have you guys just had?" Kiba asked.

"Art. It was so troublesome..." Shika replied.

"With Gai?!" Naruto asked and Shika nodded.

Naruto started to laugh. He found it hilarious that other people were having to suffer through his 'youthful' lessons.

Naruto's laugh was very infectious and soon Kiba found himself laughing too.

The two boys had a laughing fit, both laughing hysterically even though neither really know what they were laughing at.

As the laughter died, making way to soft chuckles and they both wiped their eyes.

They looked at each other and both burst out laughing again.

"Aww. You two look good together." Chouji said, smiling warmly.

The laughter stopped and the two boys looked up at Chouji.

Shikamaru sighed and counted down in his head.

3

2

1

"WHAT?!" Kiba and Naruto screeched.

"Please tell me you mean that as in the fact that we are both so uber gorgeous that when we are sat next to one another we dazzle you, and that you did NOT mean it in the way I thought you meant it!" Kiba glared with Naruto nodding in agreement in the background.

"O-oh. You're not together? Well that's.. uh embarrassing." Chouji said, coughing.

"What made you think we were together?" Naruto asked, worried he was sending out some kind of gay vibe to all the people he met, without realizing it.

"He thought it 'cause we already know that Kiba's bi and Naruto just looks to adorable to be straight. Also you both looked really happy and comfortable with each other when you were laughing together. I don't know about Naruto but I've almost never seen that expression on Kiba's face before." Shikamaru explained as he watched the clouds.

Chouji nodded "Yeah. So I just kind of assumed..." he trailed off as he saw Naruto's face.

"Adorable?! Boys are NOT adorable. I am a boy! A BOY!" He whined, angrily.

Kiba snorted in amusement.

"Suuuure you are Naru-chan." Kiba grinned.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am VERY manly!" Naruto growled at Kiba.

"I'll believe you when you prove it." Kiba smirked, poking Naruto on the nose being purposely patronizing.

'It's so fun to make fun of him.' Kiba thought, grinning.

With that he got up and ran.

Naruto jumped to his feet, waving his fist around, madly.

"I will prove it Kiba Inizuka! I will prove my manliness!" He yelled, shaking off the feeling of deja-vu - he was sure he said those exact words already today and ran after his best friend.

Kiba and Naruto both ran back into school and down the corridors, shouting boisterously at each other, leaving a bemused Shikamaru and Chouji sweat dropping.

"Well that was interesting..." Chouji said.

"Yeah. They really send out a vibe that says 'we are a couple and are very happy together.' don't they?" Shika mused and Chouji laughed.

"They do but they are totally oblivious to it. Its quite funny. Naruto seems nice though. Especially if Kiba warmed up to him so quickly." Chouji replied.

"Yeah. He seemed like Kiba - a loud idiot but a nice loud idiot." Shika added and Chouji nodded.

They both lay back, relaxing for the remainder of their break. They were both blissfully unaware of the fact that they themselves sent out an old married couple vibe.

Kiba and Naruto walked into their classroom and saw two of their classmates about to kiss.

What surprised Naruto was the fact that they were both guys.

'Whoa. They are both very open with their sexuality.' he thought, watching them.

Suddenly, one of them yelped and leapt away from the kiss. (Because it's confusing I'll call the one who leapt away Guy 1 and the one who didn't Guy 2. This is because they are random and not important to the story.)

Guy 2 grinned and punched the air! "YEAH!" he cried.

"Whoa man! I think you've been rejected." Naruto said, patting Guy 2's back, sympathetically.

"We're playing gay chicken! ((1) explanation of gay chicken at the bottom in case you don't know what it is.) Why don't you two have a go?" Guy 1 said, grinning.

"Okay, then." Naruto said, completely forgetting the fact that Kiba was bi and therefore more likely to win. Naruto had never really thought about his sexuality before, he hadn't thought it really mattered.

Naruto turned to face one another.

"I'm definitely gonna win and this will prove my manliness when you leap away like the girl that you are!" Naruto said, smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba said, leaning in.

Naruto began to lean in too.

When, they were about 3mm away from each others lips, there was a loud crash from the door.

Kiba and Naruto both stepped back from each other and looked to the source of the noise.

In the doorway stood Sasuke Uchiha who had been holding a large amount of books. Key word being HAD as in past tense. All of those books were scattered on the floor around his feet now.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard. We're playing gay chicken. Wanna join?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Hn." said Sasuke before kneeling to pick up the books off the floor that he had dropped.

--

Sasuke's POV

I walked into the classroom and saw that dog-boy about to kiss the dobe.

I should have just ignored it. That would have been the Uchiha thing to do but for some reason I couldn't.

I felt this unexplainable feeling. My chest tightened up and there was a cold feeling down in the pit of my stomach. I felt overwhelmed by shock. So overwhelmed in fact that I dropped all the books I had been carrying.

What's wrong with me? Uchiha's don't get overwhelmed by feelings. Emotions are for weaklings not for the strong!

I must be ill. That's probably it.

Or maybe I was just annoyed at the fact that both dog-boy and the dobe were going to have their first kiss before me.

Yes, that's right. The great Sasuke Uchiha has never kissed anyone.

But there's not really much of a choice of people to kiss is there?

I mean there's the creepy, rabid fangirls or the creepy, rabid fanboys or the annoying people who I hate.

Yeah, that pretty much covers everyone.

Anyway, back to the present. The dobe was smiling at me and asking me to go play gay chicken with him and his friends.

Well that was new. I thought he hated me.

I let out a "Hn" and began to pick up my books. I made sure that I had put them all safely away in my bag.

--

Normal POV

"Hey, Sasuke. Come and play. I'm gonna whoop your ass. I am the master at gay chicken!" Naruto said, smugly.

"Naruto, you haven't won a single game!" Kiba said, smacking his forehead.

"I've only played one game. Against you! And I totally beat you." Naruto retorted.

"No way! You totally pulled back first!" Kiba argued.

Naruto opened his mouth to continue the argument but Guy 1 interrupted.

"Okay then. Naruto vs. Sasuke. Who will win?!" he asked.

"Me of course!" Naruto said, cockily.

"Don't be so sure, dobe." Sasuke replied, smirking.

He took a step towards Naruto and put his hands on the wall on either side of Naruto's head trapping him against the wall. (I don't know how to describe the position but you all know what I mean right?!) Sasuke only wanted to scare the dobe so he would admit defeat but Naruto only smirked back.

"You think that's gonna scare me?" The blonde asked, placing one hand on Sasuke's cheek and the other in his raven hair.

They both moved in closer until they were about one millimeter away from each others lips. They paused and looked into each others eyes.

'Damnit! He's not backing down. I can't lose! Not to this teme! I've got to somehow make him think that I'm really gonna kiss him. Ah! I know what to do.' Naruto thought.

Naruto took one last look at Sasuke before closing his eyes as though he expected to be kissed and licking his lips very slightly as though to moisten them.

Naruto had to suppress a smirk. Surely the bastard would see he was serious about winning now and back off but instead Naruto felt a pair of rough lips against his.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and saw that Sasuke had closed his eyes too and had closed the remaining gap between their lips.

Naruto was too shocked to move. He had not been expecting this.

Sasuke slid his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entry which Naruto did not grant.

This brought Naruto back to his senses. He tried to jerk backwards but found the wall there so he was unable to move.

Sasuke bit Naruto's lip, causing him to gasp. Sasuke took this as a chance to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth and he immediately began to explore around it.

Naruto let out a loud protest which came out sounding like "MMPH!" before gathering his strength and pushing Sasuke off of him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, accusingly. He had had turned bright red and was panting slightly.

"What the hell, bastard?!" Naruto exclaimed, flustered

"Guess I win then." Sasuke calmly stated before picking up his bag and exiting the classroom.

Naruto stared after him, looking ready to kill someone.

"THAT BASTARD!" Naruto screamed, expecting Kiba or someone to agree with him but he received no answer.

He looked around and finally noticed that everyone had collapsed from loss of blood. It seemed they had all had a large nosebleed.

Naruto sweat dropped before grabbing his bag and stepping over numerous bodies to leave the classroom.

--

End of chapter 6!

(1) In case you don't know, gay chicken is a game where two people of the same gender have to pretend to be about to kiss each other and whoever moves away from the other first loses.

Phew! I meant to stop right before they kissed so it would like a massive cliffhanger and everyone would be like "will they kiss? will they not?" but I got up in what I was writing lol.

Haha at the beginning of Sasuke's POV when it says "I walked into the classroom and saw that dog-boy about to kiss the dobe." I kept writing god-boy instead of dog-boy. I did it like 5 times! lol!

I'm pleased with the length of this chapter. It's my longest one! Well according to the word count anyway.

Anyways, what should happen next in the French class? Please review with ideas, suggestions for improvement, just general comments or all three of them! xD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Woohoo! I'm on a roll! xD

I just opened my email for the first time since I started the story and whoa!! I had only read the reviews people had left for me, I didn't realize so many people had favourited it and put it on their alert list - I LOVE YOU ALL! xD

Thank you to:

fan girl 666 - thanks xD That review made me very happy!!

mickey8701 - Don't worry! He won't. I have other plans which you will soon find out )

FANGIRL OF SASUNARU HOTNESS - Thanks for the suggestion!

rry - Haha! Your review made me laugh lol.

sasukexnaruto4ever - You are good at coming up with ideas aren't you! I always end up using them! You are the best! I never would have thought of that!! xD

kukuacho - Thanks hehe! Here it is.

JaRyse - Thank you for reviewing. I love getting reviews like that! lol!

On to chapter 7!

--

Last Chapter : He looked around and finally noticed that everyone had collapsed from loss of blood. It seemed they had all had a large nosebleed.

Naruto sweat dropped before grabbing his bag and stepping over numerous bodies to leave the classroom.

--

Kiba had apparently gained consciousness because he came chasing after Naruto a few minutes after he left the classroom.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Kiba called.

Naruto stopped and Kiba easily caught up.

"Oh my God!! Naruto, he kissed you! That was so..." Kiba paused, searching for the right words.

Naruto flinched. He knew how Kiba would finish it. He would say, 'so disgusting! I can't believe I'm friends with someone like you. Monster!'

He cast his eyes to the floor. He didn't know if he could handle hearing that from his best friend.

"So HOT!" Kiba finally exclaimed, loudly, earning a few funny glances to be sent their way, which they both ignored.

Naruto's bright, azure eyes shot up to Kiba's sparkling, hazel ones.

"W-What?" Naruto asked, making sure he heard right.

"Kyaa! I can't believe that happened. You make the perfect couple!! Sasuke the cold, bastardish one and you the blonde idiot that manages to break through his icy demeanor." Kiba said, clasping his hands together in excitement.

"Did you just say... Kyaa...?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my God! You two should so totally get together! And let me take photos of you two together!" Kiba continued, ignoring Naruto's question.

'Oh dear God! My best friend is a yaoi fan-boy!' Naruto thought in shock.

Suddenly, Kiba was waving a camera that had appeared out of nowhere in Naruto's face.

"So you'll let me take the photos then? You didn't answer so I took it as a yes!" Kiba ranted on.

Naruto blinked. "Kiba, me and Sasuke are not together. There's nothing to take pictures OF." Naruto stated, reasonably.

"Oh yeah? We'll soon see about that!" Kiba said, smirking evilly, a scary yaoi fan boy glint in his eye as he spotted a certain raven haired student about to pass them in the corridor.

"Huh? What do you mean by thaaaAAAGHHHHH..." Naruto's question turned into a scream as the dog-lover suddenly pushed him in the middle of his sentence. He pushed him hard too.

Naruto began to topple over and felt himself fall. He closed his eyes as a reflex, waiting for the impact of the hard floor. It never came.

Naruto opened one eye gingerly. He was lying on top of a very annoyed looking Sasuke.

Both of Naruto's eyes snapped open and he turned bright red.

"Dobe. Is there a reason that you are on top of me ." Sasuke asked, no emotion traceable in his voice.

"I fell..." Naruto answered. This explanation sounded lame even to himself. He was too shocked to move off of him and was also slightly afraid that Sasuke may be angry and hurt him as soon as they were on their feet again.

"That's not what I meant." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"What I mean is..." Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's arms which were supporting the blonde and rolled over so he was on top of Naruto.

"...that I should be the one on top." He finished, smirking at Naruto's horrified expression.

The blonde went impossibly red, before starting to struggle.

He kicked and screamed, calling Sasuke a range of colourful names.

Suddenly a flash interrupted them. They both looked at Kiba who was squealing like a girl and taking pictures of them, exclaiming how cute they were.

They both watched him in silence. Sasuke was impassive and Naruto just looked plain worried.

"..." They both said.

Finally Sasuke got up, brushing himself down.

"Hn. You're so easy to tease." He said, before making his way to French. (That's where he was heading before Naruto fell on him.)

"Oh crap! We're late for french!" Kiba said, looking scared.

"Being late isn't exactly new for us today." Naruto said, surprised by how quickly Kiba changed from fan-boy Kiba to normal Kiba.

"But this isn't just any teacher! Its Ibiki! IBIKI, I SAY!! Kiba roared, looking appalled.

"It'll be okay! Come on. Lets go. Better late then never!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh okay. You go first. I think I left my pencil case in Science." Kiba said. "Good luck with Ibiki-sensei, man." he patted Naruto, encouragingly on the back.

Naruto nodded and left in the direction he saw Sasuke go in.

--

When Naruto found the classroom he walked in and grinned apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Sorry, I'm late. I'm new and I got lost." He said.

"Oh really?" the teacher said, his tone saying 'I don't believe you! Tell the truth. NOW!'

"Uh yeah. Really" Naruto said, nervously. Could it be that this Ibiki-sensei knew he was lying? Was he psychic?!

"So the reason you are late had nothing to do with the reason why this young man was also late?" He asked, gesturing to Sasuke who was sitting at a desk near by, looking bored.

"Uhhh..." Naruto said, wittily.

"I knew it!" Ibiki said, smugly. "You were both making Nazi plans together, weren't you?! You are trying to conquer the world, aren't you?! ADMIT IT!!" Ibiki cried.

"...wait, WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "Nazi plans?! What's wrong with you!? Are you crazy?!" He continued "...sensei." He added at the end, hoping it made him seem more respectful.

Ibiki and Naruto stared at each other without blinking for about a minute before Ibiki smiled.

"Haha. That was a test and you passed with flying colours. Go and take your seat next to Sasuke." He said.

Naruto stared at him.

"...Are you insane?" the blonde asked. "What kind of a test was that?!"

"Just take your seat!" Ibiki said, his eyes sharpening, dangerously.

Naruto quickly sat down, trying to ignore Sasuke.

'That was a nightmare! I can see that I'm not going to enjoy French this year. Not that I ever have enjoyed French but still... Haha at least it will be funny to see how Kiba reacts when he comes in late and Ibiki accuses him of being a Nazi! Haha! I can't wait to see his face!' Naruto thought.

With that happy thought, he opened his bag to get his pencil case out and a piece of paper caught his attention.

He pulled it out. It had **NARUTO** written on the front in big letters. He opened up and realized it was a letter. He began to read.

_Dear Naruto._

_Hey, dude. I decided to skive French today._

_I didn't want Ibiki-sensei to rip my head off. He used to be in the police you know? He specialized in getting information out of people._

_I would have got you to skive with me but I thought it would be funny to see how you reacted to Ibiki._

_Oh man, I can just imagine your face! Priceless!_

_You said it was better late than never but in the case of Ibiki's class it's probably better never than late. Haha!_

_Have fun in french. Think of me when you're working. I'll be thinking of you while I'm relaxing. Mwahahaha!_

_Love ya_

_Kiba_

Naruto looked ready to kill someone.

'That smug BASTARD!! When the HELL did he write this?! I was with him all break!!' he thought angrily and immediately began to plot his revenge.

Suddenly Naruto noticed that there was a PS at the bottom of the letter that he had missed before.

_PS. Don't bother plotting revenge. It won't work. I'm just too smart for you!_

This was too much for Naruto. He had a short temper anyway and this pushed him ff the edge.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KIBA INIZUKA, YOU BASTARD!!" Naruto yelled as he leapt from his seat.

His rage subsided slightly however when he noticed the entire class was staring at him.

He coughed slightly and slid back into his chair.

He stupidly thought that he had gotten away with shouting in the middle of the lesson when he didn't hear Ibiki say anything.

The blonde quickly looked up about to sweep a glance over the classroom to see where the teacher was and almost fell off the back of his chair in shock when he realized the teacher was stood very close in front of him, glaring.

"Is there a problem, Uzumaki?" He asked, his voice soft but dangerous.

Naruto groaned.

--

End of Chapter 7

That was fun to write.

Haha. Kiba is a yaoi fan-boy lol! Sorry - I couldn't resist!

A special thank you to sasukexnaruto4ever for helping me with the plot of this chapter.

Please review with ideas, suggestions for improvement, just general comments or all three of them! You KNOW you want to :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Yeeaah!

Oh my God! As if I forgot the disclaimer AGAIN in the last chapter! So overall I have forgotten the disclaimer 6 times out of 8! D':

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters... except maybe Kiba... /Gets hit on head by readers./ Okay okay I don't own Kiba either! /cries/

Thank you to :

Harmony909

xxyaoiluvverxx

lily rock

yourbabykitsune

xHinata Uchihax

astoroche

SakuraMinamino

fan girl 666

rry

kukuacho

xXxFrostyIceCubexXx - Thank you for the suggestions. I really like the first idea. I'm going to use in about 1 or 2 chapters time xD

sasukexnaruto4ever - Omg! I love you! You are a lifesaver! I really had no idea what to write about in this chapter. You really are very good at coming up with story ideas xD You are officially the best! lol! As a reward I shall give you a camera full of Sasunaru pictures taken by Kiba xD /hands over camera/

Oh and someone pointed out to me that I have been spelling Kiba's last name wrong! D': How could I?! Kiba's like my favourite character! I'm such an idiot!

On to Chapter 8

--

Last Chapter : The blonde quickly looked up about to sweep a glance over the classroom to see where the teacher was and almost fell off the back of his chair in shock when he realized the teacher was stood very close in front of him, glaring.

"Is there a problem, Uzumaki?" He asked, his voice soft but dangerous.

Naruto groaned.

--

Chapter 8

Naruto walked out of French, feeling as though he was about to collapse from relief that the painful experience was over.

Ibiki had proclaimed Naruto a problem student and then proceeded in standing over Naruto for the entire double period, glaring down at him as the class did questions from the text book.

Naruto could have probably dealt with this (teachers from his old school used to do it all the time.) but every time Naruto paused from writing to look at the next question or to think about what was the right word to use, Ibiki would start screaming "STOP SLACKING!"

Naruto had ended up trying to continuously write and look up at the next question whilst still writing.

As the lesson had progressed, Naruto's rage towards Kiba had grown. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his dog-loving friend.

"Hey Narutooo!"

Speak of the devil. Naruto's eyes burned with fire (like in anime when they're mad.) and a vein throbbed in his head.

"Inuzuka!" Naruto glared at him accusingly.

Kiba laughed. "Aww, come on man. It was a joke. A pretty funny one if I do say so myself! Did you have a nice time with Ibiki?"

Naruto felt his anger drain out of him and allowed himself to laugh with Kiba. He started telling Kiba about what happened in French.

"Haha. It was bad! He just stood over me ALL lesson, breathing down my neck. Man, he thought I was a fucking Nazi! I mean, what the hell?! How random! That Ibiki guy is like a total idiot!" Naruto chuckled.

Naruto was surprised to see Kiba had stopped laughing and looked like he was about to faint. He was staring at something behind Naruto's head.

The blonde froze and ever so slowly began to turn around. Standing there was a very angry Ibiki.

"U.Zu.Ma.Ki!" He said, pausing after each syllable. The vein in his forehead was throbbing, dangerously.

"Uh... yes?" Naruto answered, smiling sheepishly.

The vein in Ibiki's forehead exploded and Naruto and Kiba ran away screaming and crying chibi tears, Ibiki screaming at them to go back.

The two boys only stopped running when they had got out of the school.

"You getting the bus home?" Kiba asked and Naruto nodded before they made their way to the bus stop. They both seemed to have completely forgotten Ibiki's little outburst.

When they got to the bus stop, Naruto saw two other people waiting for it too. He immediately recognized Sasuke.

'Why is that boy everywhere?!' Naruto thought, cursing his luck.

Naruto didn't recognize the other boy but he looked a bit like Sasuke with pale skin and dark hair. Maybe they were related?

"Hi, I'm Sai." The boy said, as soon as they were within hearing range.

"Uh, hey. I'm Naruto." Naruto replied, approaching Sai.

"It is nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Sai murmured, his eyes running up and down the blonde making him feel uneasy.

Sasuke was scowling at Sai.

At that moment the bus arrived and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

He hopped on the bus and Sai followed with Kiba and Sasuke behind him.

Naruto saw a double seat and immediately sat down, hoping to sit next to Kiba but instead Sai slid into the seat next to him.

"Um, actually Kiba was going to sit there." Naruto said uncomfortably.

"I'm sure Kiba can find somewhere else to sit. Besides, I thought we could spend this time getting to know each other, Naruto-kun." Sai said, leaning in closer to the blonde, who was pressed up against the window, wishing he could be as far away from this Sai person as possible.

--

Kiba was put out when he saw Sai sit next to Naruto. He had wanted to sit next to him. He sent a glare at Sai before looking around for another seat.

The only spare one was next to Sasuke.

He sat down.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up? So yeah, I was asking Naruto before about the whole taking pictures of you and Naruto together thing. Is that cool with you or what? 'Cause if it's not, I'm gonna have to be secretive about taking them. I need them for my yaoi fan-club." Kiba said all in one breath.

Sasuke sent him a trademark Uchiha death glare, before watching Naruto and Sai, closely. He wished he could hear what they were saying.

Sai was leaning in a bit close for Sasuke's liking. He continued watching like a hawk.

--

"So Naruto-kun, do you have a boyfriend?" Sai asked, seductively.

"What the hell?! Why do you immediately assume I'm gay!" Naruto growled.

"Oh come on. Someone as cute as you isn't gonna be straight." Sai purred, playing with a lock of Naruto's blonde hair.

Naruto thought he was gonna explode. Cute?!

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!" Naruto asked, struggling to remain calm.

"Aww. You're so adorable when you get mad, Naru-chan." Sai said, cupping Naruto's cheek with his hand and as fast as lightening he kissed him.

Naruto was in shock. This was the second kiss he had received that day but somehow this one felt different from the one with Sasuke.

It just felt wrong. So utterly wrong, he just wanted it to end.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he cried, pushing Sai off him.

He noticed that the seat next to Kiba was empty.

He slid over Sai, ignoring his attempt to grab his ass and walked over to Kiba, slumping into his chair.

"That was weird!" Kiba said.

"What was?" Naruto asked, still feeling sick from the kiss with Sai.

"Sasuke was sat here before but all of a sudden he got up and stormed off the bus. He just said to the driver 'stop the bus' and when he did, Sasuke just stormed off. You didn't notice." Kiba explained.

"I was a bit preoccupied." Naruto said, figuring it happened at the same time as the kiss. "Why did he storm off?" He asked.

"Dunno, I hadn't even said anything in about 5 minutes so it can't have been me." Kiba replied, thoughtfully.

"Huh. Weird. Oh. This is my stop!" Naruto said as he realized the bus had stopped and it was quite near his house. He got up and grabbed his bag. "Oh and listen. Don't sit next to that Sai person. Well unless you want to be molested!" he advised.

"Okay... Wait, WHAT?! MOLESTED?! HE MOLESTED YOU?!" Kiba screeched. Naruto just grinned and waved before getting off the bus and starting to walk back to his house.

On the way to his house he thought about Sasuke.

'I wonder why he stormed off. It was at the same time as the kiss... Maybe he saw. But then why would that make him mad? Why do I even care o much? Do like him?'

"AARRRGHH! This is too confusing!" he groaned, ruffling his hair.

He pushed all thoughts of Sasuke out of his mind as he reached his house and made his way down the driveway.

When he got to the door, he saw a letter on the doorstep.

Curiously, he picked it up. In clear block capital letters it said **UZUMAKI NARUTO.**

He frowned. Who would write to him? He opened it up and read it.

As he finished, he began to tremble, a shiver running down his spine.

"Hey Naruto. I just got home. How was your first day at school?" Iruka asked cheerfully, as he arrived home.

He frowned, worriedly when Naruto didn't respond, his eyes hidden by his blonde bangs.

He noticed Naruto was holding something. A piece of paper. Iruka read what was written over his shoulder.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Naruto. I think we should speak to the police." he said seriously.

Naruto looked up a plastered a grin on his face that he knew would fool Iruka.

"Haha! It's not really a big deal. No need to get the police involved." He laughed, although on the inside he felt like crying.

Iruka stared at Naruto and sighed.

"Okay then. It's you choice but, if we receive anything else like this then I'm calling the police." Iruka said. He opened the front door and marched inside, still feeling worried.

Naruto stared at the paper for a second longer before dropping it to the ground and following Iruka inside for some tea.

Blowing around in the breeze was a sheet of paper with the words **"MONSTER. I'M COMING TO GET YOU." **printed on it.

--

Waah scary right?! POOR NARU-CHAN!! cries

Also another thank you to sasukexnaruto4ever for helping me with the plot of this chapter too. xD

Anyways, REVIEW with comments, suggestions and ideas! xD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Yay!

Thank you to :  
xHinata Uchihax - Hehe. You'll find out soon... :D sasukexnaruto4ever - Thank you so much for the idea. It made me laugh. It was really fun to write. You are seriously the best! Lol! xD lily rock - I know! Sai is such a damn pervert.  
BlackHeartX - Phew! I was so scared when I first put this up that people wouldn't find it funny. Thank you for the review )  
shmoobunny182 - Hehe. Well here you go.  
Harmony909 - HAHAHA! Your review made me laugh so much. Sorry I had to get Naruto and Sasuke out of the bomb shelter. I sorta needed them for the next chapter  
evilreincarnate - Around about now. Lol. I usually update after about 2-3 days.  
Kimi333 - Yep. There are more chapters to come.  
yourbabykitsune - Maybe he will... maybe he won't... who knows! xD rry - Lol! I'm sure Kiba would be happy to share other pictures he has of the two together with you. )  
coldndrowning911 - Haha! I don't like her either! She annoys me.  
kukuacho - Lol! That part was fun to write.  
fan girl 666 - Wait till you see the end of THIS chapter. MUAHAHA!  
Shishiri - Haha lol! I'm glad you like it.

Onto Chapter 9

--

Last Chapter - Naruto stared at the paper for a second longer before dropping it to the ground and following Iruka inside for some tea.

Blowing around in the breeze was a sheet of paper with the words **"MONSTER. I'M COMING TO GET YOU."** printed on it.

--

Chapter 9

It was the beginning of school and the students had about 10 more minutes before they had to make their way to homeroom.

"Are you Okay, man?" Kiba asked for the fifth time in six minutes.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." Naruto smiled, knowing it would fool his friend. He had fooled people with that smile for a long time.

"Oh, so that's why, you have been so spaced out." Kiba laughed, patting Naruto on the back.

"Hey! Take that back! I could just be a naturally spaced out person! Like one of them people you see daydreaming all day. Off in my own little world. I'd call it the Naruto world and we would all be ninjas. You would have a dog to help you fight called Akamaru. But I'd still beat you..." Naruto mused, his eyes glazing over as he imagined it.

"Uh Naruto...?"

"And I would become the best ninja ever against all the odds. I'd have this awesome swirly ball thing which I would slam into people and I'd call it Rasengan. And Orochimaru would be this disgusting snake man that everyone hates. And if anyone sent me threatening notes I'd just go kick their ass. And-"

"NARUTO!" Kiba screeched, cutting off the blonde ramblings.

"Oops. Was I still talking? I meant to just think it." Naruto said, sheepishly as Kiba sweat dropped.

"You are an idiot!" Kiba laughed.

"What else is new?" Came a voice from behind them and the two boys jumped before whipping around to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"What was that meant to mean, bastard!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"That you are and always will be a complete dobe." Sasuke answered, smoothly.

"WELL... WELL... SHUT UP, TEME!!" Naruto yelled, turning impossibly red.

"You're blushing, dobe." Sasuke pointed out.

"Am not!" Naruto, retorted, childishly, turning even redder.

"No need to be so offended." Sasuke answered.

"Why wouldn't I be offended by that you teme!?"

Sasuke smirked before slowly walking behind Naruto. When he got there, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"Because I think it's cute, dobe." he whispered, seductively into Naruto's ear.

Naruto had completely frozen. Suddenly he felt something on his ear. Something moist. He looked up and realized in shock that it was Sasuke's tongue.

Sasuke had lightly licked the shell of Naruto's ear.

There was a slight pause where everything was calm until...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

The scream echoed, throughout the school and people jumped in surprise, wondering what was going on.

Naruto had turned an odd shade of purple and Sasuke was simply smirking, evilly.

Kiba had whipped out the dreaded camera from nowhere again and was busy taking pictures.

"Oh my god! You should be Sasuke's girlfriend, Naruto!" Kiba, shrieked in excitement.

Naruto looked at him in rage.

"I'M A BOY!!" He yelled before bursting into chibi tears and running away, shouting at the top of his lungs. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THESE LUNATICS!! I'M A BOY, I SAY!! A BOY!!"

That earned a few confused stares from the other students.

"You really like Naruto don't you? That's why you stormed off the bus yesterday, right? Because you saw Sai try to molest him." Kiba grinned at Sasuke.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke replied, glaring at the brunette.

"You'd better not hurt him Uchiha, or I will have to kill you. Naruto is my best friend." Kiba said, his smiling dropping and his voice turning serious.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other.

"I... would never hurt Naruto." Sasuke replied, quietly. He grabbed his bag and walked away, leaving Kiba standing looking after him.

"Kyaa! That was so cool! Sasunaru is meant to be!" Kiba squealed in delight.

Everyone was sat perfectly quiet in homeroom as the teacher completed the register.

Suddenly somebody's phone rang, breaking the silence.

Naruto lazily looked around, wondering who the poor soul who had not turned off their mobile phone was. (Mobile phones are not allowed to be switched on in school.)

The blonde suddenly realized it was his.

'Damnit! Why is it always me?!' Naruto cursed in his head as he rummaged through his bag, searching for his phone.

He was well aware of the teachers glare on him.

"Turn that phone OFF, Uzumaki. You are disturbing my lesson!" She spat out.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto muttered as he finally found his phone.

He glanced at the screen. It was Iruka. He frowned. Iruka would never call him at school unless it was really, really, mega important.

"Sorry, sensei. I have to take this call." He apologized.

Everyone in the class was shocked. The teacher stared at him.

"Uzumaki! Don't you dare!" She said in a warning tone but Naruto ignored her and answered the call.

"Iruka? Why are you calling me at school?" He asked, worriedly.

There was no answer for a second but Naruto could hear him breathing.

"Iruka? Are you there?" He asked, starting to feel nervous.

"Naruto. Come home." Iruka said. His voice sounded weird.

"N-now? But I'm at school." He said, forgetting the fact that everyone was staring and listening to his conversation. He was starting to really worry about Iruka.

There was another silence.

"What's going on?! What's happened?!" He asked, his voice rising in fear.

"Just come home. Now!" Iruka finally replied, his voice was sharp but Naruto could detect another subtle emotion in it.

Iruka was scared.

Now Naruto was really frightened. Why was Iruka scared?! Iruka never got scared. Iruka always got logical and sorted the problem out.

Naruto grabbed his bag and started to pack his things away. He had turned very pale.

"U-Uzumaki?" The teacher asked, uncertain now.

Gaara and Sasuke, who usually expressed few to no emotions both looked incredibly worried for the blonde.

"Naruto!" Kiba called out looking scared for his friend.

Naruto ignored everyone and everything. He ran out of the door. He had to make sure Iruka was okay.

He had no money for the bus and there didn't seem to be one coming anyway so Naruto began to run.

He had to get home. Fast!

--

End of Chapter 9

Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! What's up with Iruka. I bet no-one can guess it right. But then again, it is kinda obvious if you think about it... But don't worry! Iruka won't die or get raped or anything like that. I'm not that cruel.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! xD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

Thank you to :

coldndrowning911, astoroche, fan girl 666, Harmony909, Sw33testAgOny, yourbabykitsune, dragonmagik, Black Midnight Sky, shmoobunny182, JaRyse, xHinata Uchihax, SetsuenXX, Dark Star Of Midnight, evilreincarnate, xxyaoiluvverxx, kukuacho, babycobweb, I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted, lily rock, Lilbakasaru, jew-crew

sasukexnaruto4ever - AH! A COOKIE WITH A CAKE OF CHOCOLATE!? This the best present ever!! Thank you xD

A lot of you were somewhat angry about the cliffhanger... Hehe, I'm sorry about that - I just couldn't resist!

Onto Chapter 10!

--

Last Chapter : Naruto ignored everyone and everything. He ran out of the door. He had to make sure Iruka was okay.

He had no money for the bus and there didn't seem to be one coming anyway so Naruto began to run.

He had to get home. Fast!

--

Chapter 10

Naruto's breath was coming out in short pants as he finally reached the house.

He immediately slammed the door open and sprinted inside.

"I-IRUKA?!" Naruto shouted, gasping for air.

Finally he heard footsteps.

He looked up to see... Iruka with a cup of coffee, walking towards him.

He froze when he saw the blonde.

"Naruto. You're look awful." He stated, honestly.

It was true. Naruto had turned pale and sweat was running down his face, making his hair stick to his forehead slightly. He looked close to tears and was yet to get his breath back.

"You are okay." Naruto gasped, dropping to his knees in exhaustion.

"What? Oh you mean the phone call? Did I worry you? I'm sorry. It's nothing worth getting in this state for. But... You should probably come and look for yourself." Iruka told the blonde.

"Uh, maybe you should take a shower first though." Iruka added, looking at the sweaty Naruto.

Slowly, Naruto stood up, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You..." He started quietly.

"You BASTARD!! What the hell were you thinking?! I was so scared! I just ran out of class. I'll probably get at least two weeks of detention for that or a suspension! I thought you were in trouble!!" Naruto shouted, his voice cracking as he fought back tears that threatened to spill out of his azure eyes.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Naruto... I'm sorry! I didn't realize you would get so worked up. I'm so sorry!" He said, feeling very guilty.

Naruto nodded, accepting the apology, before going upstairs to take a shower.

--

After his shower, Naruto walked downstairs wearing faded jeans with a scruffy rip in one knee, an orange T-Shirt with a black hoodie over the top.

"Iruka. Why did you call me then?" Naruto asked, having calmed down a bit he was capable of thinking more logically.

"You'd better come and see for yourself." Iruka said, his eyes turning serious.

Iruka stood up and led Naruto to the back of the house to the garden.

In the lawn, bits of the grass had been hacked up leaving patches of dirt. What disturbed Naruto however, was the fact that the patches of dirt were each in the shape of the letter. All of them together formed a word.

"Monster..." Naruto repeated aloud. He felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him.

He was shocked that this person would go to such extreme lengths to show their hatred for Naruto.

Feeling sick, he turned away.

"This is why you were so upset on the phone?" Naruto asked.

Iruka nodded in response, feeling upset for Naruto.

There was a pause. Iruka waited anxiously for a reaction from Naruto. "Maybe we should speak to the police." Iruka suggested.

Finally, Naruto looked up and smiled happily at Iruka.

"Meh. No need to bother the police. It's not really a big deal, right? I can handle this. I can handle anything life throws at me!" He firmly stated, holding up his clenched fist.

Iruka stared at him for a second and his chocolate eyes softened. He ruffled Naruto's blonde locks.

"I'm going back to school! I'm gonna get in so much trouble for just legging it out of class!" Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. I'll write you an excuse letter. It's my fault anyway. It's the least I can do." Iruka said, walking inside and grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

Naruto let out a mock gasp.

"Iruka!! You badass! Lying to get me out of trouble! Where's your sense of dignity?" Naruto said, his eyes sparkling, playfully.

Iruka immediately blushed, taking it seriously.

"I'm not going to lie! I said I would write you an excuse letter. An honest excuse letter. I'll just say you had a few personal problems. That is not a lie." He defended, as he scribbled down a quick letter and signed the bottom.

He handed it to Naruto and smiled. "Here you go. Now get back to school!" He said.

"Will do, Iruka!" Naruto grinned and made the peace sign.

The blonde then left the house and started making his way towards school.

As soon as Iruka's eyes were no longer on him, Naruto's smile dropped.

"Monster..." he murmured to himself. That name brought back memories...

--

When Naruto got back to school it was break time. He calmly walked into his classroom.

Everyone in his homeroom class were all sitting in a large circle.

Nobody was smiling and it was oddly quiet, nobody was speaking above a whisper.

Gaara and Sasuke were both sitting down, identical looks of worry on their usually impassive faces,

Kiba was sitting, looking shell-shocked. He had turned pale and looked ready to start crying. It was one of the first times Naruto had seen the loud boy not happily, yapping away.

What the hell had happened here?!

He placed his bag on his desk and then went to join everyone.

He sat down in the seat next to Kiba and tried to look as solemn as everyone else. Kiba did not even look up.

'What the hell is this? Circle time?! What are they even talking about?!' Naruto wondered to himself.

--

Kiba's POV

"That was awful!" A girl called Ino whispered to the rest of the circle.

I kept my eyes down. I was really scared for Naruto. I had always been very protective of people I cared about.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened!" I heard Chouji whisper, eyes wide.

The look in Naruto's eyes as he ran out in the middle of the lesson had filled me with complete dread. There had been complete shock, fear and even desperation in those blue eyes.

"It must have been something pretty bad." Shika murmured.

Something must have happened! I know it! But what?! Was Naruto okay?! It was the not knowing that was killing me.

"Uhm, yeah I agree with everyone else." I heard Naruto add.

If only I knew what had happ- wait. WHAT?! I heard NARUTO say?!

My eyes snapped up.

Next to me sat the blonde idiot, himself. On his face was a comical expression. He was trying to appear as depressed as everyone but clearly had no idea what was going on.

Relief flooded through me. Thank God he was okay.

"NARUTO!" I yelled and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't... breathe..." I heard him rasp out.

I released him from the hug and started to ask my questions.

--

Normal POV

Kiba immediately began questioning Naruto about what had happened.

"Uh... Just stuff. It's a long story." Naruto answered, smiling weakly.

Kiba noticed his friend was uncomfortable, nodded and stopped asking so many questions.

Suddenly, Naruto was dragged out of his chair as a pale hand pulled on his hoodie. He could not see the person because they had grabbed him from behind.

"Get off! What are you doing?!" He spluttered and cursed the person.

The person took no notice and dragged Naruto out of the room and out into the empty corridor (A/N how convenient. /rolls eyes/)

Finally the person let him go and spun around finding himself face to face with...

"Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke was stood close to him, his onyx eyes boring holes into Naruto.

"What happened back there?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned red.

"Just, ya know... stuff!" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

This explanation didn't seem to satisfy Sasuke

"What. Happened. Back. There?" He asked, slowly, one word at a time.

"Naruto bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

"Dobe. You made me worry." Sasuke said softly, almost too quietly for Naruto to catch.

The blonde looked up to see that the raven was even closer than before. So close he could feel his breath on his face.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto's eyes and then his gaze dropped to Naruto's lips.

Slowly he softly pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto was shocked.

This was so different from their last kiss. Last time, Sasuke had been so forceful. This time the kiss was so soft. Almost... loving?

Electricity raced through Naruto. He shyly kissed back. It just felt so right.

Sasuke slid his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto granted it and they immediately began to explore each others mouths.

Suddenly Naruto realized what he was doing. He was kissing a guy in the middle of the school corridor.

He pushed Sasuke away and they both stared at each other in shock.

"S-Sasuke! W-What just h-happened?!" He stuttered, blushing at least seven shades of red.

Sasuke stared for a few seconds longer before he let out a short "hn" and marching back into the classroom.

Naruto stood frozen in the hallway, not even noticing when the bell rang.

He had just kissed a total teme!

What worried him more though, was the fact that he had enjoyed the kiss.

--

End of Chapter 10!

Another kiss between Sasuke and Naruto! YAY!

YES! I finally reached chapter 10!! I consider 10 chapters an achievement. Especially for me who has the lowest attention span EVER. That's why I update so quickly. If I don't I will lose interest! lol!

How many chapters do you think this fic should have?

Anyways, REVIEW!! xD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!!

Thank you to :

yourbabykitsune, Master of the Toys, xRosePetalx, Dark Star Of Midnight (double the thanks to her coz she reviewed twice xD), restrictedbilaw, JaRyse, XxMikiru Rei-chanxX, astoroche, Lilbakasaru, rry, kukuacho, I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted, coldndrowning911, fan girl 666, lily rock, xHinata Uchihax, sasukexnaruto4ever (Yay! You compared my fic to a chocolate cupcake! That is the greatest praise of all xD lol)

Onto Chapter 11 xD

--

Last Chapter : Naruto stood frozen in the hallway, not even noticing when the bell rang.

He had just kissed a total teme!

What worried him more though, was the fact that he had enjoyed the kiss.

--

Chapter 11

Naruto sighed as he walked home.

He spotted a small stone on the pavement and kicked it into the road when he got close enough.

He watched as a car drove by, narrowly missing the stone he had just kicked.

This was a game he often played as he walked home. He had to kick a stone into the road and if a car runs over it he gets a point.

Naruto let out yet another sigh and continued his walk home.

School had been a nightmare for the rest of the day.

As a result of running out of class and scaring the shit out of Kiba, the dog-lover had been massively overprotective for the rest of the day. He even went as far as to growl at people that he considered 'unsafe' when they got too close to the blonde. It didn't help that there were very few people that Kiba considered as 'safe'.

In fact the only person the brunette had classified as 'safe' was himself.

He had avoided Sasuke completely and ignored him in the lessons they had together. He didn't want to face the raven yet. Not until he had figured out what he felt for the boy.

Naruto frowned as he realized he was thinking about Sasuke again. Ever since the kiss Naruto had found himself thinking of the raven far too often for his liking.

"Aargh! What's wrong with me!" He moaned, kicking a stone in frustration.

He paused as a car ran over the stone. He blinked in surprise. He hadn't even been playing the game.

A smile suddenly crept on his face and he laughed.

'Geez! What am I so depressed about?! I'm living the life that I always wanted. I've got friends, family and to top it off the Sun is shining. I should be happy!' Naruto thought.

He spread his arms out wide and threw them up to the sky. He grinned as he looked up, laughing happily. By this point he had reached the house.

"Uh... Naruto? What are you doing?" Iruka asked, snapping Naruto out of his little trance.

Naruto jumped, realizing that he had been laughing like an idiot at nothing and randomly throwing his arms up. He must've looked strange. The blonde felt his cheeks heat up.

"Nothing!" He snapped, defensively. "Why?! What are YOU doing?!" Naruto asked suspiciously, crossing his arms. Naruto hoped that the question would get the attention of him being weird.

Iruka just chuckled, shaking his head and walked into the house.

Naruto was about to follow when he saw a scrap of paper caught in the bush. He frowned and picked it up.

It was the note they received several days ago. His eyes narrowed as he re-read it.

**"MONSTER. I'M COMING TO GET YOU."**

The word monster never failed to bring back awful memories. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Naruto Uzumaki was no wimp. He would not let these people get away with what they were doing.

The blonde nodded, determinedly. He had to stop them and to that he would have to figure out the culprit.

Normally Naruto would have worked on it in his room but Iruka could walk in at any second and he didn't want Iruka to know he was worried about it.

He needed somewhere quiet... Hmm... library? No. Iruka would see through that immediately. The day Naruto Uzumaki set foot into the library would be the day of the Apocalypse.

School? No. Too many people.

Unless... Maybe if he went into school early enough when no one was there yet. He could tell Iruka that he had some sort of duty to do. He could make up a name. Classroom monitor?

Naruto grinned. It was perfect.

"Naruto. You coming in or not?" Iruka asked, coming outside again.

"Classroom monitor!!" Naruto blurted out, quickly. Iruka stared.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Uh, I'm the classroom monitor. I have to go in early tomorrow." He explained, feeling guilty for lying to Iruka. He quickly pocketed the piece of paper.

"You're a classroom monitor? What are your duties?" Iruka asked, sounding interested.

"Uh.. um... well... there are many duties you see... Don't underestimate classroom monitors! We... um... monitor the classroom until such a time as it is safe for other students to enter. You can never be too careful after all. We are brave soldiers who uphold peace and honor but most of all justice! The life of a classroom monitor is not easy to comprehend for simple civilians such as yourself. Just leave it up to me! I will keep the other students safe for it is my job as a classroom monitor!" Naruto said dramatically, holding a fist up into the air, his eyes shining as he imagined himself wearing a bright orange cape with "Classroom monitor!" printed on.

There was a pause. Naruto blinked, coming back to reality and grinned nervously.

'Ehehe. Maybe I went a bit overboard? I wonder when it stopped being believable' Naruto thought to himself.

"Whatever. I'll take you in early tomorrow then okay?" Iruka chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

Naruto nodded, laughing sheepishly and the two walked into the house.

--

The next day Iruka took Naruto into school early as was planned and Naruto immediately went straight up to his classroom.

He grinned when he realized nobody was there. Perfect!

Sitting down at his desk he pulled out the note from the culprit, a notepad and a pen.

He stared critically down at the paper, searching the handwriting for any clues.

It had all been printed neatly in capital letters which made it difficult.

Naruto picked up the pen.

"Okay. I should write down people who it could have possibly been." He murmured to himself.

In his neatest handwriting, Naruto wrote;

_Possible suspects of who could have sent the threatening letter to me._

_1.) Anyone from my last school.  
2.) Any of my neighbors.  
3.) The people form the orphanage before Iruka adopted me._

He put down his pen and sighed.

'...this is really going nowhere. I never realized I had this many people that hated me. It could be anyone.' he thought bitterly.

"Oi dobe, what are you doing here so early?" A voice asked.

Naruto jumped ten feet in the air, his chair tipped over backwards and he fell with it, smashing his head on the table behind.

"Owww!" He moaned, rubbing his head. He looked up to see Sasuke stood in front of his desk, frowning down at the things on the desk.

Naruto felt his insides go cold.

Sasuke could not see that under any circumstances.

Naruto jumped up and lurched forwards to grab the things off the desk but Sasuke was too fast for him.

He snatched up the notepad and the threatening note, raising an eyebrow as Naruto desperately tried to get them back.

He looked at the notepad first and frowned.

"Threatening note?" He murmured. He turned his attention to the note and read it.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "When did you get this?" He asked, immediately.

"S-sasuke. W-why are you here so early?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"Answer the question! When did you get this letter?" Sasuke repeated, his tone deadly serious.

"A few days ago..." Naruto answered, looking at his feet.

"Have you contacted the police?" Sasuke asked, looking Naruto dead in the eye.

Putting on the same smile he had used for Iruka, Naruto grinned. "Nah. It's not really like it's a big deal. No need to waste the police's time. They're probably busy solving mysteries and whatnot." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly but decided to ignore it.

"Have you received anything else like this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought back to how the garden had been dug up to say the word monster.

"Nope. Nothing!" He grinned. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto took the note and his notepad out of Sasuke's hands and put then back in his bag

They both sat down in their seats and sat in silence.

Soon other students began to enter the classroom.

When Kiba arrived. He looked between Sasuke and Naruto and frowned slightly. He quickly put a smile on his face and bounded over to his friend.

"Why are you here so early, Naruto? You're never early for anything! I don't think you've been on time for a single lesson yet." The dog-lover asked.

"Oh. Iruka dropped me off." Naruto stated, honestly. Iruka HAD dropped him off but that wasn't why he had come so early.

"Oh..." Kiba said, sitting down on Naruto's other side.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" Kiba answered, surprised.

"Usually when me and Sasuke are within ten feet of each other you whip out that dreaded camera from nowhere and start snapping away. We are sat right next to each other today and the camera is nowhere to be seen. Did you forget it today?" Naruto wondered.

Kiba blushed and looked away.

"Maybe Sasunaru isn't so cute anymore..." He muttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise but didn't ask.

--

OMG! Why does Kiba not like Sasunaru anymore?!

Well I already know but all of you have to wait till I write it! Muahaha! Lol xD Unless you can guess?

Omg! Only 4 more reviews to go and I will have 100 reviews!! xD That will be the best!!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! xD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thank you to :

Master of the Toys, I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted, coldndrowning911, Dark Star Of Midnight, fan girl 666, xHinata Uchihax, sasukexnaruto4ever, JaRyse, kitsunelova, swtcandiee, kukuacho, shmoobunny182, lily rock, rry, XxMikiru Rei-chanxX, xRosePetalx

I got my 100 reviews and more! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! XD

Onto chapter 12 xD

--

Last Chapter : Kiba blushed and looked away.

"Maybe Sasunaru isn't so cute anymore..." He muttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise but didn't ask.

--

Chapter 12

Okay something must be wrong with Kiba. Since when does he not like Sasunaru?!

They were currently in Maths and it was due to end in about three minutes and twelve seconds. Not that Naruto had been counting down of course...

Naruto eyed Kiba with worry. He looked perfectly normal now.

He leaned back in his chair and began to think of possible things that could be wrong with Kiba.

"Uzumaki!"

"WHA?!" He yelled in shock and tipped off the back of his chair landing on the floor with a loud thud. He seemed to be doing that quite often nowadays.

Naruto quickly picked up his chair and sat back down on it, pretending that nothing had happened. He pasted what he thought was an I'm-intelligent-AND-I'm-listening expression on his face.

The class erupted into laughter. Tsunade-sensei rolled her eyes but was suppressing a smile too.

"I asked you to do this question on the board, Uzumaki." She repeated.

Naruto looked up at the board and felt his heart sink. He put on a confident face and strode up to the board.

He read the equation three times over and stroked an imaginary beard as if in great thought.

"If x equals 32 and y equals 27 and p is the sum of x and y, then what is xy-p? I see... I see..." He said aloud trying to waste time. He knew there wasn't much time until the end of the lesson.

"I understand. It's simple really. You just have to find out what xy-p equals, correct?" he announced to Tsunade-sensei sounding strangely proud of himself as if he had actually correctly answered the question.

"Yes. I am now fully confident that you can read, Uzumaki. Now please answer the question." She answered.

Naruto nodded.

"With pleasure!" He said but made no move to do so.

"Uzumaki!" Tsunade-sensei warned but she was interrupted by a loud bell.

Naruto shrugged and grinned at her.

"Oh well. Guess there is no time for me to work out the answer, sensei. Oh well! See you next lesson!" He said, innocently as Tsunade scowled at him.

Naruto looked around the classroom for Kiba. They usually waited for each other after lessons but Kiba was nowhere to be seen.

Frowning, Naruto ran out of the classroom and saw the brunette hair belonging to Kiba up ahead.

He sprinted to catch up and latched his arms around Kiba's neck.

"Kiiibbaaa!" He moaned into the dog boy's ear.

Kiba froze.

"Why didn't you waaaiiit for meeee?" Naruto moaned again putting on a whiny voice.

When Kiba didn't answer and just remained frozen, Naruto decided it was time to pull out the ultimate guilt trip trick.

He sniffed loudly and his eyes filled up with big sparkly tears.

"I was loooonely, Kibaaaaa." He said yet again in his whiny voice.

Suddenly Kiba pushed Naruto off him and ran away as fast as he could.

Naruto watched after his friend and let his shoulders sag. Maybe Kiba didn't like him anymore.

'Or maybe, he's finally seen me for the monster I am. There isn't any point in being depressed. I should be used to this by now. It's just... I thought I had finally found a true friend.' Naruto thought to himself.

He turned around and made his way up to the roof. He doubted that anyone was up there as Shika and Chouji didn't usually go up there for first break.

He slowly walked up to the roof and lay down, looking up at the sky.

He felt a strange prickling sensation in his eyes that meant he wanted to cry. That was surprising. Naruto had not cried for a long time now. After everything he had been through, the tears had dried up inside of him.

'I wonder if Kiba hates me now...' Naruto thought to himself, sadly.

Naruto felt a presence sit next to him. He looked up to see Shika.

He smiled up at the boy, suddenly glad for the company, before looking back up to the sky.

They stayed like that in comfortable silence for several minutes before Shika broke the silence.

"What's the matter?" He asked, quietly, not looking at Naruto.

The blonde sighed and brought a hand up to his head.

"I don't think... that Kiba likes me anymore." Naruto replied in the same quiet voice Shika had used, his eyes tinging as he said it out loud.

Shika raised a surprised eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" Shika asked.

"I dunno. I guess he's just been acting really strange and he ran away when I tried to talk to him." Naruto sighed.

"Wow. He really took that conversation to heart, huh." Shika murmured, almost to himself.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Shika replied, lazily.

--_  
_

_Flashback (Takes place at the beginning of school at the same time as when Naruto and Sasuke are making a scene in the classroom about the note.)_

_"Shika! Shika! Wait up!" Kiba yelled, running after his lazy friend._

_When he caught up, he energetically clapped his back._

_"Hey, man! I swear we haven't hung out in ages!" Kiba grinned, with more energy than ANYONE should have at that time in the morning. (besides Rock Lee of course)_

_"Yeah. It's been so quiet and relaxing these past few days." Shika replied._

_The dog-lover rolled his eyes._

_"It's just been so hectic what with Naruto coming. I've been hanging out with him. Ah, Naruto's the best. He is the ultimate disturber of peace!" Kiba laughed, his face brightening as he mentioned Naruto._

_Shika watched in vague interest._

_"Kiba, do you like Naruto?" Shika asked, suddenly._

_"Yeah! Course I do! He's my best friend!" Kiba exclaimed._

_"No. I mean as more than just friends." Shika calmly explained._

_There was a slight pause before Kiba exploded._

_"WHHHAAAT?! What made you think that?!" He gaped._

_Shika sighed before launching into his explanation._

_"Well you never warm up to people this quickly. It takes you a long time to trust people. I've known you for 8 years and you still trust him more than me. You've had lots of friends over the time that I have known you but I've never seen you let anyone get this close to you. Whenever you mention him in conversation, your face glows and when you are laughing together with him you use this smile that's different from your usual smile. I've never seen you use that expression before. Also, yesterday I came to say hello to Naruto and you growled at me when I got too close to him." Shika said, monotonously._

_Kiba listened in shock._

_Shika stopped his speech and looked intently at Kiba to gauge his reaction._

_Kiba blushed a bright red, his eyes wide._

_"I can't like Naruto... right?!" He said more to himself than to Shika._

_Kiba imagined kissing Naruto. He imagined running his hands through the blonde's hair. He imagined the blonde moaning into his mouth begging for more._

_Kiba felt a twitch in his lower regions. That couldn't mean anything good._

_He ran away from Shika and into the boys bathroom. He had to get rid of his problem before it became more obvious and someone noticed it._

_He locked himself in a cubicle and stroked his length as he imagined Naruto moaning his name._

_He felt himself become fully hard and let out a throaty moan which he quickly stifled._

_When he had finished taking care of his problem, he clasped his hands over his mouth as the sudden realization hit him._

_'Oh my god! I like my best friend!' he gasped to himself._

--

End of Chapter 12

O Kiba likes Naruto?! Although quite a few of you already guessed that but oh well! xD

Anyways REVIEW, PEOPLE! I love reviews! They keep me going! xD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thank you to: SasuNaruAllDay, yao1taku, MakingMemories, rry, BrokenScreams, SakuraMinamino, I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted, Master of the Toys, Lilbakasaru, Dark Star Of Midnight, kukuacho, xRosePetalx, astoroche, Panda Luver 4 Life, xHinata Uchihax, XxMikiru Rei-chanxX, Kimi333, sasukexnaruto4ever (Waa! Better than a chocolate cake?! No way! xD), babycobweb, fan girl 666

Onto chapter 13!

--

Last Chapter : When he had finished taking care of his problem, he clasped his hands over his mouth as the sudden realization hit him.

'Oh my god! I like my best friend!' he gasped to himself.

--

Chapter 13

Kiba slunk along the corridor, his head bowed down, dragging his feet.

'I'm such an idiot! How did I let this happen?!' He thought to himself, groaning.

"Yo." A voice said behind him.

Kiba turned to see Shika greeting him. He nodded back.

"Shika! I think you were right. I think I might actually like Naruto." He said, forlornely.

"Hm. I see. So you like him. Not hate him, right?" Shika replied.

Kiba's eyes widened dramatically.

"What?! Hate?! No way! I would never hate Naruto!!" He exclaimed.

"Well. You should probably start acting like it. Naruto thinks you hate him now. He's up on the roof, sulking. Maybe you should go clear things up." Shika stated.

Kiba stared at the lazy boy.

'How does he always know exactly the right thing to say?!' He wondered to himself.

"Well I don't know. Do what you want. This whole thing is too troublesome." Shika added, yawning.

The dog-lover sweat dropped and fell over anime-style.

'Maybe not...' He thought.

Kiba quickly recovered and grinned at Shika.

"Yeah! I'm going up now!" He said.

Shika watched as his energetic friend sprint away and sighed.

'How troublesome...' He muttered before turning and walking down the corridor in the opposite direction.

--

Kiba's POV

I raced up to the roof, grinning. I was feeling pumped after the talk with Shika.

I knew Naruto would accept my apology. He's not the type to hold grudges.

But still, I can't believe Naruto actually thought I hated him. Was I really that cold to him?

I really have to sort things out with him.

I'll tell him I definitely don't hate him. I wonder if I should tell about my feelings for him. I mean Naruto's an understanding guy. He won't make a big deal over it.

I blinked and snapped out of my thoughts as I realized that I had been stood in front of the door leading to the roof for several minutes without realizing.

I took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was going to say.

Slowly I opened the door and walked up the stairs.

Immediately, I spotted Naruto's distinctive blonde hair. He was sitting with his back to me, his hair rippling in the breeze.

I smiled to myself and wondered if I could sneak up behind him and surprise him.

Suddenly Naruto spoke. I didn't catch what he said but it made me pause. Was Naruto talking to himself.

It was then that I realized it. Naruto was not alone. A raven haired boy was stood nearby.

Sasuke was facing the other way as well and had not spotted me.

The raven teen walked up to Naruto and sat next to him. He place his pale hand on top of Naruto's tan one and he said something to Naruto.

I felt my stomach clench and my brain couldn't process whatever Sasuke had just said.

I didn't want to watch anymore. I turned away and walked dejectedly down the stairs and made my way to my next class.

I still plan to make up with Naruto but I'll do it in our next class instead.

The bell rang loudly, alerting everyone to get to their next lessons

--

Naruto's POV

Shika had left about five minutes ago.

He said he needed to pack for the next lesson. Apparently the teachers get really pissy if you forget your stuff.

Meh. I'll pack later. I don't really feel like moving right now.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and looked up to see if Shika was back.

Instead I saw Sasuke.

He didn't greet me or even look at me but I knew that he knew I was there.

Somehow his presence comforted me.

There was a complete silence for several minutes. Everything was calm but I couldn't get one thing off my mind.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked nervously, my voice cutting through the comfortable silence like a knife.

A delicate eyebrow was raised.

"About the note?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No! About the giant panda hidden in my locker." I drawled, sarcastically. "Of course about the note!" I added, in case he didn't notice the sarcasm in my tone and started investigating my locker for panda's.

He didn't answer right away and the comfortable silence returned and engulfed me.

"I... won't tell anyone." Sasuke quietly said. I blinked and it took me a second to realize what he was talking about.

Slowly, Sasuke walked over to me and sat down beside me so our shoulders were touching.

He placed his hand over my own and I felt my face start to turn red from the contact.

I could feel Sasuke's eyes, drilling holes into me. Like he could see right through me. It was unnerving.

"If you ever receive anything else like that note, tell me straight away, okay?" He asked seriously.

I nodded in reply.

"You're sure you haven't got anything else from them?" He asked, his tone suspicious.

I pulled my hand out from under his and placed it on my lap. I looked down at it, trying to hide my heavy blush.

I felt incredibly guilty for not telling him about what this mystery person had written in my garden.

Maybe I should tell him.

It's best to tell him.

Yeah I have to tell him.

"Nope. Nothing else." I replied, grinning at him.

I'm a coward...

The bell rang. I hadn't packed for the next lesson. I was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Somehow, right now... I really don't care.

--

End of Chapter 13.

I'm sorry for not updating quicker this time! I don't know how long it's been exactly since I last updated but I'm pretty sure it's been the longest wait so far... I'm sorry!! T.T

Anyways hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW! I'll love you forever if you do! xD lol!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thank you to : sCaRdSouL, restrictedbilaw, xRosePetalx, JaRyse, shmoobunny182, Kimi333, Master of the Toys, lily rock, Lilbakasaru, Dominno, Romantically Dead, astoroche, Japaneseprincess11, SakuraMinamino, Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo, Teng-A-Ling, I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted, SasuNaruAllDay, fan girl 666, sasukexnaruto4ever (aww!! Thank you SO much!! Its official! You are now my favourite person on ! lol! xD)

Onto chapter 14

--

Naruto's POV

I came down from the roof with Sasuke as soon as I heard the bell ring.

I told him I needed to pack for the next lesson as I definitely did not want to face the wrath of another crazy teacher. I really didn't need another one hating me.

Sasuke just nodded and I expected him to head off to the lesson without me but to my surprise he simply followed me to my locker.

When we reached it, I saw Kiba waiting for me there too.

That's weird. Shouldn't he be going to his next lesson?

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked, frowning in surprise.

He didn't answer, just looked back at me at me, a strange smirk playing across his face as if he knew something I didn't.

I looked across at Sasuke to see his reaction to all this but he too was staring at me with the same smirk as Kiba.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked. I let out a slight laugh to ease the tension but the noise made me wince. It sounded so hollow and fake even to my own ears.

Suddenly I just wanted to get away. I had no idea what was going on and I was starting to get a little scared.

I made my way to my locker and opened it. I looked at all my books, messily stacked and suddenly realized I had no idea what subject I had next.

I had been vaguely aware that our subject were separated into blocks (1) which we rotated around every few days but I had only learned the first block.

"Hey, Kiba. What do we have next?" I asked.

No answer. His smirk grew slightly.

"Hey, come on guys! This isn't funny! I don't want to get in any more trouble!" I said, hearing the pleading note in my voice.

I didn't mind so much about them not telling me what lesson had as the sickly smile plastered on each face and the dangerous aura around them.

I felt as if I was suffocating in the heavy atmosphere that surrounded us.

I turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I said, my voice desperate. I was starting to panic.

Sasuke's shiny raven hair glistened and his skin seemed to glow eerily.

He looked beautiful. Somehow he reminded me of a doll. Beautiful but the eyes were empty. Hollow. Dead.

I grasped his shoulders.

"Sasuke!! Don't do this, man. Come on Sasuke. Stop it now. The jokes over. You're scaring me." I whispered in a panic.

It was suddenly dark. Very dark. I shouldn't have been able to see them but their skin gave off a strange glow, illuminating themselves from the dark.

The air around me felt cold.

I took a shaky step back.

The silence was killing me.

"Monster!" Kiba suddenly hissed.

...I miss the silence.

"Monster." They all began to spit out, circling me like sharks hunting their prey.

I fell to my knees.

The images before me were distorting in front of my eyes.

No! This couldn't be happening. I thought they were my friends.

Suddenly they began to morph into people from my last school. Their faces were half hidden by shaddow. They jeered at me and threw things. Occasionally a few would walk forwards and kick me in the gut.

Tears were spilling out of my eyes by this point. I hid my face in my knees not wanting to look up.

Suddenly the jeers stopped.

"-ruto!" I heard a voice, echoing slightly but I didn't look up. I couldn't.

"Naruto!" The same voice called out to me. Still, I kept my face buried in my knees.

"NARUTO!" It called out, louder and clearer. Finally, I looked up into murderous eyes and red hair. (A/N Its not Gaara, don't worry lol.)

That's when I lost complete control. I let out a blood-curdling scream.

Not him. Anyone but him...

--

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!"

I felt a hand shaking me.

My eyes snapped open and looked to the person who had woken me.

Gaara.

His green eyes were watching me, carefully.

I felt something wet run down my face. Tears? I realized that my eyes were still brimming over with tears from the dream.

I raised a hand to wipe them away but it was shaking too violently to do a good job of it.

Where was I?

I looked around and saw that I was in the English classroom. (A/N. This is the only class Naruto doesn't have with Kiba or Sasuke.)

Luckily the only person who had seen me in this state was Gaara, who was sat next to me. Everyone else was watching a movie which had been put on at an incredibly high volume. Seriously. I wondered how I slept through that racket.

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. It had been a long time since a dream had made me lose all composure and control.

Suddenly, a note was shoved in front of me by Gaara.

I opened it up.

**_You okay?_**

It said simply. I grabbed a pen and replied.

**_"Yeah. Fine."_**

My untidy scrawl looked a complete mess next to his neat cursive handwriting. The fact that my hand was still shaking uncontrollably didn't help this fact.

I passed the note back to Gaara. He read it and immediately I could feel his worried gaze on me.

I looked back at him and switched on my happy smile.

He looked slightly reassured at that.

My eyes turned to the film that my classmates had been watching with so much interest.

There was a blonde girl and a brunette stood staring at each other. They were both crying. The brunette was glaring at the blonde through her tears.

"YOU MONSTER!" the brunette suddenly screamed, making the class jump in fright. She pushed the blonde girl back, who stumbled and then fell flat on the floor, tears running down her face.

I put a hand up to my mouth.

Monster... That word could bring out such a reaction from me.

"Naruto?" I heard Gaara whisper to me.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I replied quietly. I stood up and walked out of the door which I was conveniently sat quite close to. I'm pretty sure nobody saw me leave besides Gaara.

I knew that Gaara wouldn't follow me. He's a really observant guy. He can tell I want to be alone.

I made my way down to the toilets and locked myself in a cubicle.

I had both Sasuke and Kiba in my next lesson. I didn't want to face them after my dream.

Maybe I should just skip that lesson.

Its not my grades would suffer anyway. They are so low they couldn't really get any worse.

I sighed.

"Jeez. It was just a dream. Why is it messing me up this badly?" I groaned aloud, running a hand through my hair.

I waited until I had stopped shaking and then stalked out of the cubicle.

I turned the tap on and splashed water on my face. As I looked up I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I looked awful. I let out a grin despite the shaky state I was in.

"Man, I do not suit pale." I laughed but the sound was hollow.

I dried my face and took one last look at myself before leaving the bathroom, looking at the floor.

Should I go to the next lesson or not? I don't want to see Kiba and Sasuke but I'm gonna have to face them sooner or later. And if I pick later, Kiba will probably set his dogs on me.

I chuckled but then promptly stopped as I remembered the brunettes strange behavior earlier.

He had run away run away from me. Maybe he had gotten sick of me. Maybe he didn't want to see me...

"AAAGGHH!! SHOULD I SKIP OR NOT?!" Naruto finally screamed in frustration.

"I should certainly hope not, Uzumaki-san." A soft but dangerous voice said from behind him.

Naruto whipped around to see...

--

End Chapter 14.

(1) - This is like where you have blocks of subjects for each day and you rotate around them every few days.

I'm sorry!! Chapter 13 was so short!

I'm hoping this one is longer but I can't really tell because I typed it all out in notepad. (I broke word and can't fix it. T.T I'm so bad with computers!!

REVIEW :) They inspire me to write the next chapter! xD


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

Thank you to :

fan girl 666, Lilbakasaru, Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo, SyaoranDazzleChic1, rglover, restrictedbilaw, D. Akisira R.T.M.S., Varusaki, Dominno, Romantically Dead, shmoobunny182, Master of the Toys, Kimi333, Japaneseprincess11, I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted, kukuacho, sCaRdSouL, orangerose93, xRosePetalx, SakuraMinamino, astoroche, sasukexnaruto4ever

Onto chapter 15

--

Last Chapter : "AAAGGHH!! SHOULD I SKIP OR NOT?!" Naruto finally screamed in frustration.

"I should certainly hope not, Uzumaki-san." A soft but dangerous voice said from behind him.

I whipped around to see...

--

Naruto's POV

I whipped around to see a fuming Tsunade.

"...Uh hey... Tsunade-sensei... What's up... heh." I nervously chuckled.

Shit! Tsunade looked ready to rip my head off.

"Uzumaki! You will NOT skip your next lesson. To make sure of that I will escort you there! What do you have next?" She exclaimed.

I released a groan under my breath.

"What was that?!" Tsunade glared down at me.

"Uh. Nothing Baa-chan. I'm sure I can make it to History unescorted. But um... thanks for the offer I guess" I replied, widening my blue eyes trying to go for the cute as-if-I-could-do-anthing-wrong look.

It didn't work. Tsunade's eyes turned into fire.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She screeched.

Huh? What did I call her? I searched my mind trying to remember.

"Um, I called you... Tsunade-sensei?" I guessed, hoping I was right.

"That's it, you cheeky little brat! Lets go!" She yelled and grabbed my ear, roughly.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW! That fucking hurts, you old hag! Let go, you witch!!" I yelled as she dragged me down the corridor by my ear. My protests were ignored and if anything she simply pulled harder.

I was hoping she would let my abused ear go when we got to the classroom.

Finally we arrived at the door. She opened it up and dragged me right in.

"OW!! OWW!! LET GO, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I HATE YOU!" I continued to screech, starting to get slightly hysterical from the pain.

It hurt! I have sensitive ears okay?!

The entire class was staring at us, dumbfounded.

"Shut it, brat! Don't try and skip next time and maybe I won't have to physically drag you here!" She reprimanded and finally let go of my ear.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and began to cry chibi tears as I nursed my poor ear.

"Crazy old hag... Poor poor ear..." I murmured under my breath.

Apparently Tsunade heard and made a grab for my ear.

I let out an ear-splitting scream and jumped back, tripping over someones bag. I stumbled, trying to keep my balance but it was no use.

I let out a wild grab for whatever was nearest. All I managed to grab was air and I fell backwards, landing right on my ass.

"Owwww!" I moaned, chibi tears streaming down my face.

"..." Everyone stared at me before the class began to laugh loudly.

How rude! I was in pain here!! Is my pain funny to these people!?

Tsunade excused herself and left the classroom.

"Uzumaki. Please find a seat." My history teacher told me, gesturing to the class.

I looked around. The only spare seat was between Kiba and Sasuke.

Great! That's just what I need after the dream. I groaned internally. Today just wasn't my day.

I walked to my seat and sat down without making eye contact with either of them.

I put my bag on my knee to unpack my history stuff.

I placed the textbook on my desk without paying much attention and got out a pen. I doodled on my excercise book to pass the time.

"Uzumaki!" The teacher said.

"Yes!!" I cried, startled by how sudden it was.

"Please stand and read P34 aloud for us." She instructed and I quickly opened my textbook to page 34.

Huh? Why was this page written in french? I paused, confused.

I shrugged it off. Maybe we were learning about France.

I stood up and everyone waited expectantly. The only word I understood on the page was Bonjour but I may as well attempt it. (French was NOT my strong point.)

"Uh... Bonjour. Je m'appelle Klaus. Mon anniversaire c'est le cinq avril. J'adore les animaux et-" (A/N Technically with the grade he is on he should be doing harder stuff but because I'm in several grades below what he is supposed to be in, I don't really know any complicated french or anything. Lets just say that's a recap page or something.)

"Uzumaki. What are you doing?" The teacher asked me, cutting me off.

I looked up at her. What a dumb question!

"You told me to read P34." I answered.

"Yes. I asked you to read P34 of the book aloud." She said, staring at me.

"Yes..." I blinked, "Um, is there a problem?" I asked.

"I did not ask you to read it in French." She continued.

"You... wanted me to translate it to English?" I asked, totally confused.

"Are you sure that isn't your French book?" She asked.

I looked at the title on the front page. I flushed when I realised she was right.

I quickly sat down and the class all began to laugh. Why do they always laugh at the things I do?!

"Inuzuka. Please share your book with Uzumaki!" The teacher said, rolling her eyes.

Kiba edged closer and put his book between us.

The teacher asked some other random kid to read P34.

"Hey, Naruto man." Kiba whispered. I looked up at him and his cheeks coloured. Weird. Maybe he's embarrassed.

"Um. Well, it's just... about before. Uh, I-I'm sorry. I was just kind of hoping... if we can still be friends. I-I mean, it's up to you!" Kiba stuttered, without making eye contact.

Haha! He's embarrassed. It's a funny sight. I wonder what I can do to further that embarrasment. I felt a grin spread over my face.

"Aww! Of course we can, Kiba. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world." I exclaimed, a bit too loudly and pulled him into a huge bear hug.

His face was as red as a tomato. Haha. He's so embarrassed. Mission accomplished!

The class was staring at us again. This was getting old. Why does everyone in this school have some sort of need to stare at everything?!

The bell rang suddenly and everyone's eyes were immediately off us as they began to pack up their History things while I packed up my French things.

Kiba began to laugh, randomly.

"Hahaha! You baka! What idiot brings their French stuff to History!?" Kiba choked out through his laughter.

I hit him over the head, playfully.

"Shaddup!" I said but I started to laugh too.

Any tension between us that had remained from our little fall-out before had immediately vanished and was now replace with a warm atmosphere.

"Ah. I have to go tell Shika that we made up. See you in a second." Kiba said and left.

I smiled and finished packing up my stuff.

"So... you and Inuzuka, huh?" Sasuke said.

I looked up in surprise. It was just me and Sasuke left in the classroom.

"Huh?" I said, wittily.

"You hugged him..." Sasuke said, his voice turning bitter.

"Yeah, so?" I said, failing to see his point.

He didn't answer but I could've sworn a saw a slight shade of pink stain his pale cheeks.

I smirked.

"Oh. I get it. You're jealous. Well I can't blame you. I do give excellent hugs. You want to hug me too!" I teased, laughing.

He didn't answer.

"Well see ya then!" I said and turned to the door.

"And what if I do want to hug you?" He asked suddenly.

I froze and my heart skipped a beat.

I felt arms wrap around me. Sasuke was hugging me from behind.

--

End of Chapter 15.

So I decided to do a more light-hearted chapter this time since the latest chapters seem to be getting a bit depressing. Lol!

Aww. I think it's so quite when one person hugs the other person from behind. xD

Please REVIEW!! :D 8 more reviews until I get 200 reviews! xD


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!!

Thank you to : fan girl 666, narutoisuke, xHinata Uchihax, I'm Not Psychotic, I'm Gifted, Kukuacho, JaRyse, XxMikiru Rei-chanxX, schmoobunny182, zero434, LilAngy, firedragonmaiden, Kimi333, outRAYjus, Loveless Beyond Yaoi, hollowsmile, Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo, astoroche, sasukexnaruto4ever, xRosePetalx, Master of the Toys, Lilbakasaru, Sakura Minamino, Varusaki, lifeblood92, restrictedbilaw, Dominno, SasuNaruAllDay, SyaoranDazzleChic1

for reviewing the last chapter!

Onto chapter 16!

--

Last Chapter: "And what if I do want to hug you?" He asked suddenly.

I froze and my heart skipped a beat.

I felt arms wrap around me. Sasuke was hugging me from behind.

--

Chapter 16

Naruto was rooted to the spot in shock. His face had turned an interesting shade of red.

The blonde could feel his heart beat so loudly in his chest that he began to worry that the taller teen would be able to feel it too.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Naruto. I'm sorry. Please just stay like this a while longer." Sasuke muttered into Naruto's blonde locks.

The arms encircling Naruto's shoulders tightened as if he were afraid if he let go he would lose Naruto forever.

Naruto didn't know what to do. This wasn't like Sasuke. Usually Sasuke would have simply smirked, made some smart-arse comment and Naruto would get angry at him but Naruto just didn't know how to react to this side of Sasuke.

It didn't help that his heart felt like it was about to explode.

A comfortable silence engulfed them both for several seconds as Naruto stood unsure of how to react.

'I don't owe him anything so I should just do whatever makes me feel the most comfortable.' he thought to himself.

Finally coming to a decision, Naruto slowly lifted his hands and placed them on Sasuke's arms.

A small smile played across the blonde's face and a light blush ran across his cheeks.He felt so comfortable with the other boy's arms wrapped around him.

Naruto could not see it but a similar contented smile had graced the usually emotionless boys lips.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes longer before Sasuke's grip loosened and he let go of Naruto.

"We should go." He said simply but Naruto paused.

"Sasuke. Wait." Naruto said, suddenly. The raven haired boy looked at Naruto questioningly.

"U-um. The thing is... uh..." Naruto nervously started, hesitating slightly.

"What is it? I don't have all day, dobe!" Sasuke interrupted.

"That threatening note wasn't the only thing that I have received..." Naruto blurted out, nervously, wondering if maybe he should have kept it to himself.

Sasuke's face turned completely serious.

"What happened?" He asked immediately.

"Uh..." Naruto looked at the floor. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"What. Happened?!" Sasuke growled out, clearly saying each word.

"They spelt out the word 'Monster' in the grass in my garden." Naruto replied, trying to look unconcerned.

There was a dead silence but this wasn't like the comfortable silence from before but a tense silence.

"Come to school early tomorrow and we are going to sort this out once and for all! Once I know who did this I'm going to kill that bastard!" Sasuke said, his voice as cold as ice.

Naruto looked up but Sasuke had already left the classroom. He took several deep breaths before grabbing his bag and following him out.

Little did either of them know but a pair of narrowed eyes had been watching the entire scene unfold...

--

"Yo Kiba. How's my favorite dog-boy been doing?" Naruto grinned.

"I'm doing great and damn right I'm your favorite dog-boy." Kiba laughed. "You okay, Naruto? You look a little red?"

"H-Huh?! Yeah, I'm fine. Hahaha!" Naruto let out nervous laughter and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kiba blinked. Something was definitely up with his best friend. He decided to drop it. When the blonde was ready to talk about it then Kiba would be ready to listen.

"Come on then. Lets get to the next lesson." Kiba replied and Naruto looked relieved for the change of subject.

"Yeah! Let's go! Maths, look out! Here comes Naruto Uzumaki!!" Naruto cried, throwing a fist into the air.

Kiba had an internal battle with himself as to whether he should tell the energetic boy that they had PE next, not Maths.

The prankster in him really wanted to see the blonde's face when he showed up to the wrong lesson but the good friend in him didn't want to see his best mate get into trouble.

'His face would be really funny! Tsunade-sensei would kill him though. She already ripped off his ear once today. I shouldn't let her rip rip off the other one. But oh my God his face would be soooo funny!! I'm not gonna tell him. It's his fault anyway technically. He's the one that thinks we have maths next when we actually have PE. God, Naruto is an idiot!' Kiba thought to himself

"We have PE next?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"W-Wha?! You can read minds?!" Kiba shrieked, jumping back in surprise.

"No... You do realize you just said that big speech about Tsunade-sensei ripping my ears off out loud right?" Naruto laughed.

The dog-lover simply blinked before crossing his arms and 'hmph'ing loudly.

"Hahaha. Who's the idiot now?" Naruto gloated, smiling smugly at his friend.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm guessing you don't know which teacher we have for PE, right?"

"No. Why. Who is it?" Naruto asked, frowning. There couldn't be even worse teachers than the ones he had already met at this school right?

"Heh heh heh. You'll soon find out!" Kiba smirked before grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him down to the changing rooms where several people were already changing.

"...I don't have a PE uniform to change into." Naruto finally realized and Kiba blinked.

"Oh yeah! I didn't think about that. I'm sure the teacher will have a spare." Kiba answered before suddenly chuckling. "And maybe he'll have an extra special uniform for you to wear similar to Rock Lee's." He added, chuckling again.

Naruto didn't really understand. Special uniform? Rock Lee? Huh?!

Suddenly a familiar ring tone interrupted their conversation.

Naruto's phone was ringing.

The blonde grabbed his phone and wen to stand in a secluded corner where he could have more privacy.

He quickly checked who was calling but whoever was ringing had with-held (sp?) their number.

Frowning, he clicked the 'Accept call' button.

"Hello?" He said.

There was no answer. All Naruto could hear was the harsh breathing of the person on the other end.

"Hello??" He repeated but yet again no answer was given. Naruto could still hear the breathing of the other person and it was starting to freak him out.

"Is anyone there?!" He tried one last time. There was a click as the person hung up.

Naruto stared down at his phone. A prank call?

The blonde quickly snapped his phone hut and hurried to join Kiba who had already changed into his gym clothes.

"Who was that?" The brunette asked.

"Dunno." Naruto answered, truthfully receiving an odd look from Kiba.

"Anyways, we'd better go! We do NOT want to be late to class when we have this teacher!" Kiba said, grabbing Naruto by the arm (yet again!) and dragging him out into the school grounds.

--

End of Chapter 16

Hope you liked it xD Does anyone know how to spell with-held correctly?

Anyways I hope this chapter makes sense. I'm always scared that what I'm writing is really confusing and hard to understand what's happening lol! Also there may be quite a lot of spelling mistakes as my spell check doesn't seem to be working. --;

Please REVIEW!! xD


	17. Chapter 17

Im sorry I didn't update for so long! I'm the type of person who can only concentrate on one thing at once and when school started I totally forgot about this fic! Sorry!!

I'd give mention to all the people who reviewed but I'm too lazy... I'll do it next chapter! I promise! :D

Disclaimer : No, I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. They belong to the mangaka.

Onto chapter 17!!

--

Last Chapter : The blonde quickly snapped his phone shut and hurried to join Kiba who had already changed into his gym clothes.

"Who was that?" The brunette asked.

"Dunno." Naruto answered, truthfully receiving an odd look from Kiba.

"Anyways, we'd better go! We do NOT want to be late to class when we have this teacher!" Kiba said, grabbing Naruto by the arm (yet again!) and dragging him out into the school grounds.

--

Chapter 17

Letting out a loud yawn, Naruto dramatically threw himself onto the bench in the changing room.

"God! What did I ever do to deserve that torture!" He loudly moaned, flipping blonde locks off his sweaty forehead. PE was officially his worst subject.

Naruto had honestly thought that he would not be that bad at PE. After all, he was a fast runner, slim and very light on his feet. Surely those facts would make up someone good at sport but apparantly not.

Today, they had been playing football, and although Naruto was one of the fastest in the class, he had literally no ball control. One time, he had attempted to kick the ball, missed and ended flat on the floor with an aching bum. (A.N. This actually happened to me once... -___-;)

About ten minutes into the game, his entire team had given up on him and refused to pass the ball to him.

Also, unfortunately for the entire class, it seemed the Gai-sensei had gotten bored just teaching art and had insisted on teaching PE as well.

An overly-hyper, incredibly loud teacher screaming at you to kick the ball into the goal with your blossoming power of youth was definately not Naruto's idea of a good time.

Kiba chuckled at his friends antics.

"Ready to go?" He asked Naruto, picking up his bag and swinging it casually over one shoulder. Naruto grinned and nodded an affirmative.

"Oh. Wait a minute!" Naruto said suddenly and paused for a second to think. "Oh shit! I left my French stuff in the classroom. I need it for my homework! Ibiki will kill me if I don't do it." Naruto gasped, worriedly. "I'll run up and get it. You can go. I'll catch you up."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but his hyper friend had already run off. Sighing, the dog-boy began to leave.

--

Naruto ran as fast as he could back up to the classroom. He really really did not want to get on Ibiki's bad side. Although, technically he was already on Ibiki's bad side, he just didn't want to give the man a reason for hating him even more.

Finally, Naruto reached the classroom. He quickly opened the door and looked around. The room was totally empty. It was quiet and dark and Naruto began to wonder why nobody was there. Oh well, he didn't really care that much. He just wanted his french stuff.

Naruto walked in and immediately began to look around his desk.

"Hello, Naruto-san." A soft voice sounded from behind him and Naruto jumped two feet into the air. He quickly spinned around to see a pink-haired girl staring at him. She seemed kind of familiar...

"Geez. You scared me then." He replied, lifting a hand to his heart and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, um, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about something..." She muttered, her green eyes on the floor.

"Hmm? Really? What is it?" Naruto asked curiously. Maybe she wanted to confess her undying love for him. Naruto looked her up and down. She was actually quite cute, despite her slightly larger than normal forehead.

"I just wanted to apologise for before." She said, her eyes looking anywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto frowned. Before? What had happened before?

"I was behaving immaturely. It's just that I'm so in love with Sasuke-kun, I don't think about what I'm saying and how that may offend other people." She continued, unaware of Naruto's confusion.

Naruto paused and suddenly remembered.

'Oh, that's right. This is the girl who called me blondie and told me to stay away from Sasuke. She wanted to switch seats with me in Science. Sakura, wasn't it?' Naruto recalled. (A.N. See chapter 5 if you've forgotten)

'It's so nice of her to come and apologise like this. It must be hard for her.' Naruto decided.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." Naruto smiled, forgivingly at her.

"No! It does matter. I'm so sorry. I just get so jealous I can't think straight. Thinking back I realise how stupid I was. I mean what was there to be jealous of? There's no way there could be anything between you and Sasuke. I mean, you're both boys and Sasuke doesn't even like you that much. It's just cause your new so he's interested in you. He'll get bored of you soon enough. I don't know what I was thinking getting so jealous." Sakura answered, seriously.

Naruto felt his heart drop. Of course, Sasuke didn't really care about him. Why was he so disappointed?

'What did I expect? There's no way someone like Sasuke would like someone like me. For one thing, I'm a guy. I'm loud and obnoxious. Sasuke would never end up with someone like me. He's destined for someone pretty, kind and innocent. Someone like Sakura... Why am I feeling so disappointed?' Naruto thought, sadly to himself.

"So, I'm sorry for any offense caused back then and I was hoping we could be friends?" Sakura asked, smiling innocently at him.

'I should probably spend less time with Sasuke. If I carry on as I am now, it'll just make it more painful for me when he loses interest and decides he doesn't really care what happens to me any more.' Naruto, his head bowed down.

Naruto looked up, a smile plastered across his face

"Sure. I think we'll be great friends."

If there was one thing that Naruto knew, it was that Sasuke hated girls like Sakura. If Naruto spent a lot of time with Sakura, there would not be a lot of time for Sasuke to spend with Naruto. It was full-proof.

Besides Sakura seemed like a perfectly sweet girl...

Naruto offered the pink-haired girl one last smile before leaving the classroom. After he closed the door behind him he began to run, completely forgetting that he had left his french books in the classroom.

--

End of Chapter 17!!

Sorry if it's a bit short...

I got inspiration for writing this chapter was because I was chacking my email, getting really annoyed that none of my favourite stories had been updated in like 1 or 2 weeks and then I thought "What about my story? I've been neglecting it since August!!" So I decided to write chapter 17! :D

Please review to give me inspiration to write Chapter 18!!

Thanks for reading!! xD


	18. Chapter 18

Im sorry I didn't update for so long!!

This chapter is dedicated to D1N0 J4N3 because the only reason I updated was because of her pm. Lol, it made me laugh alot because I had told her to write me an angry pm if I didn't update fast enough and it was a very good angry pm. All in caps lock and everything but then at the end it just said " Love.. D1N0 J4N3 =^_^=" That made me laugh sooo much. It just didn't seem to fit with the rest of the message lol. So special thanks to her! :)

Thank you also to :

piratepenguin666

Kimi333

violet-jane

theshadowofenvy

Lilbakasaru

zero434

yaoi fan 07

wiiTneSs

DarkRavie

sasukexnaruto4ever

I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted. (I love your name by the way xD)

RaionbowPoptarts

mizu99

BrokenBloodDrops

Onto chapter 18!!

--

Last Chapter : If there was one thing that Naruto knew, it was that Sasuke hated girls like Sakura. If Naruto spent a lot of time with Sakura, there would not be a lot of time for Sasuke to spend with Naruto. It was full-proof.

Besides Sakura seemed like a perfectly sweet girl...

Naruto offered the pink-haired girl one last smile before leaving the classroom. After he closed the door behind him he began to run, completely forgetting that he had left his french books in the classroom.

--

Chapter 18

Naruto hovered, uncertainly outside the door of the classroom. He had made up his mind yesterday to spend less time with Sasuke to save himself from being hurt when he changed his mind and lost interest in Naruto.

God knows, he didn't need anymore pain.

All he had to do was spend less time with Sasuke. But what did that mean? Should he just not hang around him as much? Or avoid being around him as much as possible? Ignore him all together? Naruto had no idea where to draw the line.

Biting his bottom lip nervously, he slowly reached out and grabbed the door handle but then froze. He didn't know how to act. What face should he make when he walked through the door?

Naruto frowned and shook his head slightly to try and dismiss the thoughts racing through his mind.

'Why do I feel so weird? It's only the teme! Why am I over-thinking everything? Just act normal and maybe no-one will notice.' he thought to himself.

Naruto had solved his dilemna and yet still didn't move. Seconds ticked by and Naruto stayed in the same position, his arm outstretched, clasping the doorhandle and a frown etched into his face.

"Dobe?" A silky voice sounded from behind Naruto. The blonde jumped and let out a small unmanly scream. There was a pause as Naruto turned slowly and locked eyes with none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uh..." Naruto started, unsure of what to say next but didn't have to think for long because Sasuke interrupted.

"Are you going into class or not, dobe?" He asked, emotionlessly.

Naruto flashed a bright grin at him and nodded before turning and walking into the classroom, with Sasuke following from behind.

As soon as he entered, Naruto noticed Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji chatting in a corner and was about to go and join them before,

"Narutooo!" A girlish voice called. Naruto looked over to see Sakura, waving and smiling sweetly. Naruto smiled back and went to join her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He greeted, happily.

"Hi Naruto. Oh, by the way I noticed you left your french stuff in the classroom yesterday. I took it home to keep it safe." She said, pulling her bright pink onto her lap.

As Sakura fiddled with the zip on her bag, Naruto felt eyes burning into the back of his head. He shivered and then turned around. He saw Sasuke watching him with intense, dark eyes and a slight frown on his face.

Smiling nervously, Naruto turned back to Sakura who had finally undone the zip of her bag. She pulled out an unrecognisable book. Naruto blinked, confused as Sakura let out a gasp.

"Oh no! Naruto, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise! It was raining when I was walking home and I got soaked but I thought all my school stuff was alright. Oh, I'm so sorry!" She gushed.

Naruto stared at the book. It was absolutely soaked with pages looking about to fall out. The ink had run terribly and made the words completely unrecognisable.

Naruto reached out and took the book, flashing a smile at Sakura who looked close to tears.

"No worries!" He grinned, "It's not your fault. You can't control the weather. Unless you did some sort of rain dance" Naruto joked, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. Sakura laughed.

"Thanks, Naruto. I'm so sorry." She appologised again and Naruto laughed.

Suddenly the bell rang, making Naruto jump.

'I'm quite jumpy today.' He noted, while rummaging in his bag for his timetable. Finally, he pulled the scrumpled piece of paper out of his bag and took a glance.

"Period 1.... French?!" He gasped. No way! He was going to get in so much trouble about his book. Ibiki hated him anyway and this was a golden oppurtunity for him to make Naruto misrable.

Naruto cursed under his breath.

Maybe there was hope! Maybe Ibiki would call in sick and they would have a substitute teacher. A nice one! Or one like Gai who just doesnt care as long as you are brimming with youth.

Naruto frowned. Yeah right. That would never happen! Ibiki, ill? He'd probably chase the illness away with a hammer if it meant he got to make Naruto's life a living hell.

"Hey, blondie. What's up?" Kiba asked, somehow managing to appear behind Naruto while he was still daydreaming about Ibiki chasing a cold away with a hammer.

"Nothing dog-breath." Naruto replied, clapping Kiba on the back. "Lets get to French, kay?"

Kiba nodded, not looking keen and they both set off at a slow walk hoping to arrive as late as possible without actually being late. Latecomers weren't exactly welcomed with open arms in Ibiki's class, no matter what excuse you had.

Naruto chatted amiably with Kiba but only had one thought on his mind walking to French class.

'Shit. I'm gonna die!'

--

End of Chapter 18!!

I got inspiration for writing this chapter from one of my reviewers. Special thank you to D1N0 J4N3! I'm a very lazy person who won't do anything unless someone makes me. And she made me xD lol Thanks

Please review to give me inspiration to write Chapter 19!!

Thanks for reading!! xD


	19. Chapter 19

Im sorry I didn't update for so long!!

I got inspiration for writing this chapter from one of my reviewers. Special thank you to sakura-chan126! I can't believe that you were thinking about my story at school. For some reason your review made me feel really special! So I thought to myself, 'I must update for sakura-chan126!!' And here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it! xD

Thank you also to :

Demonstrative-13

LivingGlow

The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

Kimi333

SakuraMinamino

tachiequillsluv

BrokenBloodDrops

lifeblood92

I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted.

piratepenguin666

NaTsUkO-ChAn

zero434

misschickflick

sasukexnaruto4ever1192

SasuXNaruto-Club

DarkRavie

Onto chapter 19!!

--

Last Chapter : "Lets get to French, kay?"

Kiba nodded, not looking keen and they both set off at a slow walk hoping to arrive as late as possible without actually being late. Latecomers weren't exactly welcomed with open arms in Ibiki's class, no matter what excuse you had.

Naruto chatted amiably with Kiba but only had one thought on his mind walking to French class.

'Shit. I'm gonna die!'

--

Chapter 19

When Naruto reached the French room he could physically feel himself pale a little. Biting his lip, he nervously entered the room.

Why was he so scared anyway? He had never been bothered about what any of the teachers had said or done to him at his last school. He got detention after detention, suspension after suspension and finally expullsion but none of it had ever bothered him before. No matter what the teachers said he could just shrug it off.

That's when it hit him. He didn't want to get into trouble here. He didn't want to be expelled again. He certainly didn't want to relive the experience of his last school People here truelly cared for him and he cared for them in return.

He was happy here.

Naruto felt his lips twitch up into a small, contented smile.

"Mr. Uzumaki? Care to explain why you are standing there, grinning like an idiot?" A dangerous voice interrupted his thoughts. Naruto blinked, coming out of his daze and back into reality.

Ibiki was standing infront of him, watching him with narrowed eyes. Taking a step back, Naruto opened his mouth to tell him about the destroyed book.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry!" Naruto stuttered, before quickly walking, stiffly to his desk.

'Damnit! I'm such a coward.' He thought to himself, flicking blonde bangs out of his face.

"Alright class, open your books at page 193 and answer questions 1-37." Ibiki shouted a little too loudly and Naruto flinched at the volume, which of course somehow managed to draw Ibiki's attention to the blonde.

"I'm going to ask you again, Uzumaki! Is there a problem!?" Ibiki snapped. Letting out a sigh, Naruto tried to think of the right way to phrase this before realising that there is no right way to phrase it. May as well be honest... right?

"Umm... I'm really sorry, Ibiki sensei but there was a bit of an accident and my books are... well..." He trailed off and instead held up the soggy mess of books for Ibiki to see.

To Naruto's surprise Ibiki didn't immediately start shouting. Instead his eyes glinted dangerously as he told Naruto to meet him after school for a detention.

--

A dejected Naruto walked slowly along the corridor with a babbling Kiba trailing after him.

"Sucks you got detention, man but hey, don't worry! Detentions not that bad. I should know! I've had enough in my time." Kiba reassured. Naruto let out a slight chuckle, smiling at his friends feeble attempt to cheer him up. "Oh! I need to go get something out of my locker. I'll catch you up later, man." Kiba suddenly said, before taking off down the corridor.

Naruto blinked after him in surprise. How sudden.

"Dobe!" The blonde felt himself jump out of his skin.

"Jeez! Don't creep up on me like tha..." His voice slowly trailed off as he whipped around to see Sasuke's face staring back at him. Damnit! Wasn't he meant to be avoiding him

"What happened to your French books, dobe?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"They got wet..." Naruto answered, quietly.

"Who did it?" He asked, starting to become impatient.

"The rain..."

"Well, who took them into the rain then?"

Naruto paused. He didn't want Sasuke to get annoyed at Sakura. It was just an accident after all.

"Me..." He replied, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I saw that Sakura girl give them to you this morning!" Sasuke stated, his voice calm and serious.

"Well if you knew then why did you ask?!" Nartuto snapped, glaring holes into Sasuke's faces.

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Sasuke turned and walked quickly away

--

End of Chapter 19!!

Please review to give me inspiration to write Chapter 20!! (Woah chapter twenty!!! That's loads xDxD)

Thanks for reading!! xD Sorry it's so short. Hopefully next time will be longer....


	20. Chapter 20

Onto chapter 20. (Woah! I can't believe it! Chapter 20!!)

I tried to make this chapter longer than the others and I took away the 'thanks to reviewers' section because I just realised how much space that took up on the last chapter. Sorry!! Oh and Yaoil masta forever asked why this was rated M. It's rated M just to be safe and also in case there is mature content in future.

--

Last Chapter : "I saw that Sakura girl give them to you this morning!" Sasuke stated, his voice calm and serious.

"Well if you knew then why did you ask?!" Nartuto snapped, glaring holes into Sasuke's faces. (A/N Gyaa! Mistype! I meant face. Sasuke has one face only!)

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Sasuke turned and walked quickly away

--

Chapter 20

Naruto stared down at the sheet of paper in front of him, absently chewing his pen. He quickly looked up to see Ibiki engrossed in marking homework. Sighing, Naruto looked back down. Detention was so boring. He had been sat down in a classroom and told to write an essay entitled 'Why I should not destroy school property.'

Letting out a grunt of frustration, he slid down his seat a little. What the hell else was he supposed to write? He looked at what he had alrady written and began to read through it.

_'I should not destroy school property because it is not my stuff to destroy. Also I should show the school some respect by taking good care of the things such as excercise books and textbooks that they have been kind enough to lend me.' Naruto chuckled at his blatant attempt to suckup to the teacher.'_

He twisted his pen in his hands, trying to think of something else to say.

'Ah whatever! I've already written everything I can think of.' He thought to himself as he lazily lifted his hand up above his head.

Ibiki, however didn't seem to notice Naruto's raised arm as he continued to tick and cross right or wrong answers,

"Um, Ibiki-sensei? I've finished." He nervously stuttered, hoping the teacher wouldn't mind the interruption.

"Alright. You can go then." He replied without even looking up from his work. Naruto blinked, surprised. He was being let out so early? It had only been 25 minutes. Not that he was complaining. The detentions at his old school had lasted several hours. Quickly, he stood up, packing away his things and walked to the front and began to pass his feeble attempt at an essay to Ibiki.

"Are you seriously trying to give me more work to mark, Uzumaki? Keep it." He growled, still not looking up. Naruto was yet again stunned into silence. Ibiki was usually such a hard-ass but today he was being almost... nice?

He nodded and messily folded the paper, before turning and leaving as fast as he could.

--

Naruto walked home with a skip in his step. He was one to always appreciate the small things and Ibiki cutting him a break had been awesome.

The grin that was spread across his face suddely faded as he remembered the fight with Sasuke. Could it even be considered a fight? There had been no physical fighting. There hadn't even been any shouting. But then again, fights with Sasuke were different from fights with anyone else.

Sasuke was too dignified to let himself shout at someone. He was too proud to risk losing his cool. He seemed to think showing too much emotion was showing weakness. Sasuke could never allow himself to be so vulnerable with another person.

Naruto felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Sasuke confused him more than anybody else he had ever met. That boy was just so complicated. Sometimes he would seem completely closed up, like he had locked his heart away and hidden it from the world but at other times his intense, onyx eyes would blaze with emotion when he looked at Naruto.

Naruto let out a small, half-hearted scream of annoyance and quickened his pace, shaking his head as he tried to rid himself of thoughts of Sasuke. That boy always seemed to be on Naruto's mind lately.

Finally, Naruto realised he had arrived home. He entered the house and called out a loud, "I'm home!"

Iruka stepped out of the kitchen and smiled warmly.

"Welcome back, Naruto. Did you have a good day at school?" he greeted, kindly.

"Yeah. It was great!" Naruto replied. 'If by great, I mean confusing and downright weird then, yeah, my day was great!" Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto. Something came up at work so I need to go on a business trip for a few days. Do you think you'll be okay here on your own?" Iruka asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah. I'll be totally fine." Naruto grinned back, trying to reassure the older man but Iruka's worried expression didn't fade.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes. I'm so sorry about the short notice. This trip really just came out of nowhere. I've written down all my contact details so if there's a problem, you can reach me. I've prepared dinner ready for you and I'll lock the door behind me when I leave. Do you still have your key?"

"Yeah, yeah. I have it. Don't worry about me."

"Is there anything else that you need? Anything at all?"

"No, I'm fine. You should just go and kick some serious butt on your trip." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, need I remind you that this is a _business_ trip. There will be no butt kicking involved." Iruka replied sternly but he looked more relaxed about leaving Naruto on his own. "Okay. I really should leave now. I'm running late..." Iruka continued, looking down at his watch. Still when the man reached the doorway, he hesitated looking back at Naruto.

"Are you absolutely sure you'll be oka..."

"Yes. I'll be perfectly fine, Iruka. You need to leave or you'll be late."

"Okay..." He turned to leave but hesitated yet again. "Call me if you need _anything_!" He stressed.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I promise. You have to go now. " He replied and Iruka nodded and stepped out of the door, before turning back one last time.

"Bye, Naruto. I love you." He smiled, softly and Naruto smiled back.

"Love you too, Iruka. Be safe." Giving one last wave Iruka turned and walked to his car and finally left.

Naruto watched until he had drived out of sight before casually walking towards the kitchen to see what Iruka had made for him but before he reached it, he froze in his steps.

"That smell... That delicious aroma! Could it be...?" He gasped to himself before running the rest of the way to the kitchen where a beautiful scene met his eyes.

"Ramen!!!!" Naruto shouted. And indeed a large bowl of ramen was sitting on the table, waiting for Naruto.

The blonde almost cried for joy. 'Bless you, Iruka!' He thought, happily as he devoured the meal at a world record speed.

After he was done, the boy washed up his bowl. He was in much better spirits than he had been before.

_Are we missing what it is to be alive?  
One by one the pieces fall  
Until our pride defeats us all  
Or we learn to live without it_

Naruto froze and whipped around. What was that noise?

_Wake up to the sound of this time bomb  
Wake up to it's deafening song  
Wake up. Cause you don't know what you've got  
Until it's gone_

Naruto frowned. Music? But where was it coming from?

_Our innocence is a virtue  
But our arrogance will only leave us blind,  
Unattended  
Without anyone to save our idle lives_

Ah! Of course! His phone! Naruto laughed stupidly at himself before fishing out his phone from his pocket and answering.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Naruto! What's up, man?"_ Kiba's loud voice sounded from the other line.

"Nothing much. Iruka's gone on a business trip for a few days." He replied as he flopped down onto a chair.

_"Ehh?! Seriously?! That's great man!"_

"How so?" Naruto asked, confused.

_"What do you mean 'How so'?! No parental surpervision! You can have a hu__ge__ party!" _Naruto could almost hear Kiba's delighted grin down the phone.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." Naruto argued, knowing that it was going to be hard to dissuade Kiba now that he had his heart set on a party.

_"Ehh?! Why not?! It'd be great, man!" _

"Well, firstly it's not like anyone apart from me and you would show up. Oh, and maybe Shika and Chouji. It'd be totally lame!" Naruto exclaimed.

_"What are you on about?! I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school showed up. Everyone loves 'the new, cute, blonde kid.' Or so I've heard, anyway." _Kiba definately wasn't giving up on this party easily.

"The new, cute, blonde kid? Doesn't anyone know my name?" Naruto laughed.

_"Yeah, whatever, blondey! So what do you think about the party? Yay or nay?" _

"I'l think about it. Talk to you later, okay?"

_"Okay. See you, Naruto."_ Kiba replied. As he hung up the phone, Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, almost as though he was stroking an imaginary beard.

'A party, eh...?'

--

End of Chapter 20!! I've been having trouble with this story lately because I wasn't sure where it was going but I have a plan now xD. There's gonna be a big shock next chapter. (Well I think it should be next chapter.) I'm going to leave it on a cliffhanger! Look forward to it. ;) Hopefully I'll update faster now I know what's going to happen next.

Please review to give me inspiration to write Chapter 21!!

Thanks for reading!! xD


	21. Chapter 21

Onto chapter 21!!

My favourite story on was updated today. I was in such a good mood I decided to update :D I hope you enjoy!

--

Last Chapter : "Yeah, whatever, blondey! So what do you think about the party? Yay or nay?"

"I'l think about it. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. See you, Naruto." Kiba replied. As he hung up the phone, Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, almost as though he was stroking an imaginary beard.

'A party, eh...?'

--

Chapter 21

Naruto rolled over in his bed, letting out a disgruntled noise.

He had been lying there for at least two hours, trying to get at least a little bit of sleep but yet here he lay as wide awake as ever.

He had put on a brave face for Iruka but really Naruto did not feel totally safe home alone. Especially at night.

Sparing a glance at the alarm clock resting on his bed-side-table, Naruto realised it was one in the morning.

He turned over in his bed once again hoping to find a position that was so comfortable that he would miraculously fall asleep within the next twenty seconds. Surprisingly, he did not find this position.

Suddenly a loud sound cut through the silent air, making Naruto let out a very 'manly' scream and topple clumsily off the bed.

The blonde sat up, groaning and rubbing his poor, abused arm on which he had fallen.

The sound was coming from his phone. Naruto stared at it, hoping that it would spontaniously combust under his dark glare. It didn't. Where was Sasuke when you needed him? His glare would surely be enough to make the phone break down and weep.

Naruto reached out for the ringing phone and checked the caller ID. He was somewhat surprised to find that it wasn't Kiba, who had been calling every few hours to see if Naruto had made up his mind about the party.

Luckily it wasn't a with-held (I _still_ don't know how to spell it! -___-) number because that would've been a little too "I know that you're alone. I'm now going to come and murder you. Muahahahaha..." for Naruto's liking.

The number was one that Naruto's phone didn't recognse but he didn't see anything odd about this because he didn't have all of his new friends numbers yet.

Although it was a little odd that they would be ringing so late... Or early, depending on how you look at it.

"Hello." Naruto greeted the caller in a friendly tone, as he flipped open the phone. There was a pause down the other line before,

"Is this Naruto?" The voice was quiet and a little raspy as though the person didn't use their voice very much

"That depends. Who is this?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing. There was yet another pause, longer this time.

"I need to talk to you, Naruto." The voice finally replied.

"We are talking." Naruto pointed out, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I mean in person." The voice answered.

"I won't meet up with you unless you tell me who you are. As far as I know you could be some crazy bum off the street. And then you might kidnap me and hold me hostage for a very large ransom fee but then Iruka wouldn't know about the ransom because he's out of town and so he wouldn't pay up and then you'd finally let me go because you pitied me but by then I would be so behind in school that I would fail all my exams and be forced to drop out of school. And then Iruka would find out that I was no longer in school and would throw me out of the house in a fit of rage. And I would become some sort of hobo and would get addicted to heroin but I wouldn't have enough money to feed my addiction so I would become a male whore but I would be useless at it so my customers wouldn't pay so I'd be forced to live a life a crime in order to get money for heroin. And then on one of my bank robberies, something would go wrong and I'd accidently kill someone and get sent to prison where I would be given a life sentence. And I would rot away in prison until the day I die!" Naruto let out a deep breath at the end of his little rant, realising he had gone a bit overboard and was beginning to feel a little foolish.

"But, that's only one possibility." Naruto finished, lamely.

There was another silence before Naruto's sensitive ears picked up a quiet chuckle from the other person.

"You haven't changed Naruto." The person said, their voice amused. Naruto stayed silent, unsure how to reply to that. "You said Iruka is out of town?" The voice continued.

"I did? When?" Naruto murmured, feeling stupid.

"Somewhere around the point when the ransom couldn't be paid. Honestly. Don't you even listen to your own inane ramblings?" The voice replied, easily and Naruto's face flushed in embarrasment.

"I do listen! And they are not ramblings! They are well thought out possibilities of what could happen." Naruto whined.

"Whatever. I'll come to your house tomorrow after your school finishes then." The voice said, decisively.

"Hey! Wait! Who is this?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"Bye, Naruto." The voice said softly, before the phone was hung up, leaving Naruto staring, dumbstruck at his mobile.

--

The next day, Naruto felt like he was wading through treacle. In the end he had only managed about half an hour sleep. He had been too curious as to who the mysterious voice had belonged to.

He glided through most of the day in his own little world, trying to figure out who it could be.

Finally, on the bus home, Kiba interrupted Naruto's thoughts.

"Hey, Naruto. What's up? You've been out of it all day? You ill or something?" The concern in Kiba's voice was touching but Naruto was too tired to fully appreciate it.

"Nah, I'm fine man. Just a little tired I guess." He replied, letting out a yawn, which emphasized his point.

"Oh, okay. Want to come over to mine for a bit?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry, Keebs. I got plans."

"Plans? What are you doing?"

"Meeting up with someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"I don't know yet." There was a pause in which Kiba sent him a bewildered look. "I got a really strange call last night from someone who said they needed to talk to me. They wouldn't say who they were though..." Naruto explained.

"Ehh? Sounds kind of suspicious to me... Want me to tag along, just in case?" Kiba asked.

"Nah, it's fine. Nothing'll happen." Naruto replied, standing up as he realised they had reached his stop, completely unaware of the dark eyes that had been following their entire conversation with great interest.

"See you later, Keebs." He murmured, tiredly before quickly getting off the bus and walking home, in a slight daze.

When he finally reached his house he looked around for the mystery person and his eyes fell on a figure in front of him.

Naruto felt his eyes widen and his jaw go slack as he stared in shock at the person before him.

"Y-You! W-What are you doing here?!" Naruto stammered.

--

End of Chapter 21!!

Haha! Cliffhanger! I'm sure you all hate me. I wonder if anyone can guess who he mysterious voice is?

Please review to give me inspiration to write Chapter 22!!

Thanks for reading!! xD


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the huuugeeee delay in getting this chapter out, especially considering the cliffhanger of the last chapter. I realise that I am a massive tease and I apologise for this.

…

Naruto felt his eyes widen and his jaw go slack as he stared in shock at the person before him.

"You! What are you doing here?" Naruto stammered.

…

Chapter 22

"You! What are you doing here?" I stammered in confusion, staring at the very angry girl before me.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing here, Uzumaki?" Sakura hissed, hands on her hips and eyes narrowing dangerously.

"It was _you_ who sent the note? You made the phone call?" I gasped. Sakura? Really? But she had been so sweet to me. She said that she wanted to be my friend! Could she have been lying to me?

"What note? Phone call? What the hell are you on, Uzumaki?" The pink-haired girl questioned, her angry tone lessening to reveal confusion.

I paused. Did Sakura really have no idea what I was talking about? But the person on the phone said that they be here around now. Immediately, I whipped my head around wildly, scanning the area around me for any movement. Nothing.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" Sakura huffed, clearly beginning to get annoyed at my lack of appropriate responses.

"Um, go on then, why are you here?" I asked, more to humour her than anything, continuing to look around me for any sign of someone else's presence. Could they have left? Maybe they saw Sakura, realised I wouldn't be alone and just left.

I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. Yeah, it means I don't have to deal with any of it just yet, but it also means that I'm no closer to discovering this person's identity, and somehow I feel that I desperately need to know who it is.

"Naruto? Jesus! Are you listening to me at all?" Sakura screeched, grabbing my wrist and jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, could you repeat what you said?" I asked, watching Sakura's face with interest, as it grew steadily more and more colourful. It had passed the angry red stage, and was currently a rather interesting stage of purple.

"Listen. To. Me." She managed to breathe out eventually. I nodded absently and pulled out my house keys.

"Sasuke hates me." She said, quieter this time, but I could still hear the fury in her voice. Staring at her, I wondered what any of this had to do with me.

"I see." I muttered, musing about whether I should say add anything else. "Um, you want to come in? There's a bit more privacy inside, I guess." I finally said, gesturing vaguely towards the house with my hand holding the keys.

Sakura hesitated briefly, but after glancing around and realising how public this was, she nodded curtly.

After I unlocked the door and we both stepped inside, I led the angry girl into the living room.

"Ok, so what's up?" I asked finally, collapsing backwards onto the sofa. Sakura didn't answer straight away, choosing instead to pace up and down the room, perhaps to allow time to gather the words to express herself.

"Sasuke hates me." She repeated, her voice was softer this time, a contrast to her earlier harsh voice. She stopped pacing and looked across the room at me, and I was shocked to see what looked like genuine tears gathering in her eyes.

"I, uh, well, I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura." I said, my voice just as soft, not wanting to upset her further. "I'm not quite sure what you want me to do about it though?" I added, my tone rising a little at the end, making the statement sound like more of a question.

Sakura looked away from me at last, and tried to wipe the tears away briskly with one arm.

"It's your fault!" She accused, her voice rising again, before breaking on the final word.

My fault?

Ok, just what the fuck was going on here? I came home expecting to come face to face with whoever has been sending me threatening letters. Instead I'm listening to a pink haired girl bitch at me about how Sasuke hates her?

"How exactly is any of this my fault?" I asked, beginning to get rather irritated by this whole situation. "I'm not Sasuke's owner or anything. He can form his own opinions of people without my input." I told her, my voice getting a little cold. Sakura winced and looked away.

"You told him that I ruined your French book! It's your fault! He told me to leave you alone and that he doesn't ever want to see my face again! He was so angry. It's all you fault!" She seemed to be getting angry again, stomping her foot furiously on the last word, before resuming her frantic pacing.

I paused.

What? But I hadn't done anything like that! Sasuke had seen her give me the soaked book and formed his own conclusions. This was not my fault.

"But I didn't say anything to Sasuke! Honestly! He saw you give me the book and must've thought you did it on purpose." I suggested tentatively.

"Of course it was on purpose, you dumbass! It wasn't even fucking raining that day!" Sakura burst out, her face redder than ever, clashing horribly with her hair. I felt my stomach plummet.

"What? On purpose? Why! I thought we were friends!" I gasped out.

"Of course we aren't friends, you retard! You're my rival for Sasuke! I hate you, alright? I fucking hate you!" She screeched, seeming to have completely forgotten where she was and what she was saying in the heat of the moment.

My blood immediately turned to ice at her words. She hated me.

I thought that she wanted to be my friend. I guess I was just being stupid. I thought I was finally fitting in at this school. Kiba, Shika, Gaara. Sasuke. Maybe they all just hate me. Just like Sakura.

Silence.

The silence stretched out further than was comfortable in any situation. Sakura blinked, seemed to realise that she had gone too far and stared at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Um, I think you should probably leave." I muttered at last, my voice quiet and subdued.

"Naruto, I didn't-"

"Please. Just leave." I pleaded. I just needed her gone. I needed to think things through.

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it, before shooting me a nervous look and leaving quickly.

As I heard the door shut behind her, I brought my knees up to my chin and squeezed my eyes shut.

Fuck.

I know I hated my last school but at least there I always knew where I stood. Apparently at Konoha High, the people I think I can trust just hate me as much as everyone else.

Wow.

A sudden noise made me jump, before I realised that it was my phone ringing loudly in the silence. Pulling it out of my pocket, I glanced quickly at the caller id. Kiba.

Sighing I let it go through to answerphone. I guess I don't really want to speak to anyone from Konoha High at the moment. I just want to be by myself so I can turn on some crappy TV, eat some unhealthy food, and then crash in bed and forget that today ever happened.

…

End of Chapter 22

Ok, so I may or may not have disappeared for like three years. Slightly awkward. But hey, I'm back? Don't hurt me.

Ok, so the identity of the mystery person has yet to be discovered. Sakura got in the way, silly girl. Maybe we'll find out soon…? ;)

Anyway I hope a couple of you will review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. The reason I disappeared without updating for so long is that I'm not particularly happy with this story at the moment. I sort of read it over and realised what utter shit I had been spouting and gave up for a while. But I had some spare time today and just thought 'meh, what the hell.' Anyway, review and let me know if I should continue.


End file.
